


Curious Corrin

by Critical_Zinogre



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fetish Story, Wedgie Fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Critical_Zinogre/pseuds/Critical_Zinogre
Summary: Princess Corrin discovers a something she'd never heard of before: Wedgies. After experiencing one for the first time, and having them explained to her, she begins wondering just why she never heard of them before if they were supposedly common. Did everyone react like she did? Did they react differently? She had to find out, somehow... What better way for a strategist to find out than research?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my more popular stories. It was co-written with a close friend on DeviantArt, and I'm putting it here since I've showed it to some who don't have wedgie fetishes and they still enjoyed the story on it's own merits. I'm hoping the same will apply here. This series is currently on-going.

"Ah.. Waah... Oh man!" Corrin quickly threw her arms around the tree for safety. She needed it! At the moment, fear overriding all other emotions and thoughts, she was sure that if she let go for even a second, she would fall. Currently ten feet or so off of the ground in a full, green leaved tree, she was practicing in private. The royal blond girl had taken up the bow and arrow after watching exploits of Takumi, Setsuna and Reina, the top Archers of the Hoshidan Army.

 

"How does Setsuna do this?! She makes it look - Waah! - S-so simple!" The light blond clung to the tree as she slowly tried to stand. She wanted to learn to balance in the trees, shoot with their kind of expertise, and shift positions. If she was going to be a Sniper on their level, she  _had_  to learn this.

 

"Okay..." She at least had her feet on the branch. She was beginning to see herself as incompetent and it was starting to affect her performance. If Setsuna, who was somewhat clumsy, could do this, why couldn't she? She took a breath to calm herself, before inching to the front of the tree and looking out to find her target.

 

"Keep calm, keep steady..." Slowly, steadily, she took her bow from her back and an arrow from her quiver. It was in the distance. Maybe it was the Dragon's blood in her veins, but she could see it exceptionally well from her current distance, "Let it go, and then quickly move. The arrow will give away my position..." The thought of actually trying to jump around through the trees like a ninja was both an exhilarating one and nerve-wracking at the same time!

 

She drew the arrow back. The bow and string were pulled taut. "Steady, steady... Now!" Corrin let the arrow fly! It pierced through the leaves and whistled through the air. The novice bow user kept her eye on the arrow even as she turned and that proved to be her downfall.

 

Her cowl snagged on the branch behind her, yanking her back slightly, and throwing off the balance she worked so hard to gain. She yelped and teetered for a bit, trying to regain her footing as well as unsnag her clothing. While she was successfully in the latter task, she soon felt her foot slip off of the branch and quickly covered her face as she fell. Mainly to keep her face from being smashed in by any branches in her path.

 

It was not her face the royal girl had to worry about it turned out. A single branch below was of the perfect length to not strike her back and thickness to not snap under her weight and gravity trying to pull her down.

 

It saved her.... In the worst kind of way. 

 

"OOWWWW! OW OW OW!" Corrine whimpered, as she felt pain erupt in her backside. Or more specifically, between her butt cheeks. She looked down to see that she was suspended in the air, the ground below her, before finally looking over her shoulders to check what exactly had happened.

 

She had been wearing looser, lighter clothing so that she could maneuver a bit easier in the trees. It was a sound plan. Of course,  _this_  had not been in her planning. Not her undergarments, peeking out over the waist of her pants, to be snagged on the tip of the branch. Her simple, white undergarments with a pink waistband and they extended down to her pants, "Ah... Wah?"

 

She bit her lip and groaned. "Ow... How did that even happen..." she muttered to herself, reaching back. She couldn't quite reach to unhook her underwear, to her dismay. "Dammit... Of all the things I've never considered something to turn against me... my underwear was probably the one thing I had truly never thought would cause me pain." she said to herself, before running a hand over her pants-clad backside. She could actually feel that the panties were so far between her cheeks that it  _felt_  like she was going commando under her trousers. Interesting... But the main thing she wanted to do was get out of this forsaken tree!

 

She still had her quiver... Corrin pouted, looking between the handful of arrows at her side and her underwear. Did she really want to do this? The branch couldn't be that sturdy...

 

The light blond made the slightest move, "Eep!" A twang of pain flared up and shocked her body from her behind. She winced. Could she stand to hang like this until the branch broke? Or her undergarments inevitably ripped? Corrin huffed and reached for an arrow.

 

As she got it out, she noticed that there was still an issue. Unlike a blade, like she was used to, an arrow would likely take  _time_  to cut, meaning possibly worsening this awkward butt-brutality. Did she  _really_  want to risk it?..... She decided: Yes. Her poor tush was becoming sore now! 

 

Unknown to her though, she was currently being observed. Though, at the moment, the observer had had about enough of watching the pathetic display. "What're you doing?" Takumi asked in a deadpan tone as he walked out of the shadows of the trees, coming over and looking up at Corrin.

 

"Kya!" She let out a surprised squeak, resulting in her dropping her arrow. Her cheeks grew hot, a light pink tinge adding some color to her usually pale skin. Corrin tried to curl up, but the sudden movement just resulted in another painful jolt to her body and she started to bounce a little, "Aah! Ta-Takumi?, wh-what are you d-doing her?" She stammered out.

 

"Watching you hang out." he said, giving a smirk at his own joke. "I came to see how you would do as an archer, considering the mystified look in your eyes when you watched Setsuna, Reina and I train with Niles. However, you seem to be a bit... indisposed at the moment."

 

Corrin blushed. She wanted to wipe that smirk off of her brother's face, but given her current predicament... She  _really_  did not want to move. "Err... W-well...!" The royal girl pouted once again, "I do not appreciate your jokes, Takumi."

 

"I don't appreciate your mockery of archery by managing to get a hanging wedgie off a tree branch." he said back with a chuckle. "Would you like some assistance getting down, or would you prefer to continue this battle of wits for which you're clearly unarmed? Which will it be, sass master?"

 

Corrin would have immediately retorted with some kind of comeback, albeit the wittiness would be questionable, if a word Takumi had uttered had not struck her, "Wed... Gie?" She looked over.  Her shoulder. At her stretched out underpants, "Is that what...  _this_  is called?"

 

"Yes. Don't tell me you've never gotten one until now." he stated, looking up at her in confusion. "It's a fairly common occurrence to all. Though, with how sheltered you were, it doesn't surprise me  _too_  greatly..."

 

Corrin shook her head, "N-no... Never..." The sheltered life she had been forced to lead had certainly made her miss out on so much. "A common occurrence...? I never saw Camillia or Elise practice such... This is so strange." This new discovery and her mounting curiosity had allowed her to forget about her sore behind, or least push it to the back of her mind for the time being. 

 

"Yes well, they're more of a prank. Everyone reacts differently to them. So even if they did, you probably didn't take the time to notice." He explained as he took out his bow and notched an arrow. "Now hold still and don't squirm."

 

"!?" Despite Takumi's mastery of a bow, Corrin still felt nervous. Maybe it was the having the weapon, Fujin Yumi, the Wind God's Bow' pointed at her? Corrin took a deep breath and shut her eyes tight. 

 

"Oh don't be such a wuss." Takumi stated, before aiming. She heard the string of the bow release... before feeling a sharp 'twang' in her panties, roughly shaking her in the process, before she was falling yet again, landing on the ground in front of him. "There. 

Now, if you're going to practice archery... maybe start with the  _basics_?" he suggested. "Instead of going right to stealth maneuvers?" 

 

"Uugh..." Corrin slowly sat up on her knees, groaning and holding her sore bottom, "Right, right... Ow..." The light blond looked back at her rump. Takumi had, quite literally, cut through the upper part of her panties to get her down. Meaning she was now one pair of underwear short. "

 

"There you go. Next time... Get Setsuna to help you if you're going to be so clumsy." He stated, before walking off. As he did, Corrin couldn't help but stick her tongue out at him behind his back before groaning and getting up. Blushing, she put a hand down her pants, digging the panties still buried between her cheeks out of them. She glanced back up at the tree, seeing the top part of the back of her panties waistband still hanging like a flag.

 

She groaned before thinking about what Takumi said. "... Wedgies... are a common occurrence?  _That_... was a common occurrence?" she muttered. That was one of the worst feelings to ever befall her behind! People dealt with this  _regularly_?!

 

The light blond contemplated this. Wedgies... How often  _did_  they occur. Even free of the castle, it was not like she ever saw anyone hanging by their underpants! But, Takumi had called hers a Hanging Wedgie... Now that she gave it some thought, the name was self-explanatory. There were different kinds? Why had she never noticed? Was she really that blind to the act, or maybe the people around her were better at covering up the act?

 

"I... Might want to look in to this further," She murmured to herself, her curiosity overwhelming. She had not even noticed she had struck the target in the distance dead center as she walked off.

 

.........

 

Two days later, Corrin was sitting in her room within her castle. "Alright... This should be everything I need." she muttered to herself, now clad in her casual attire rather than her usual one. She was seated at her table, looking over the numerous things in front of her. Mainly, books. Though some other supplies as well, that she had bought from stores in towns. She glanced back before nodding once she confirmed her door was indeed locked, and then began to look them over. All the books had.... titles that one wouldn't expect a princess to be reading.

 

The Wedgie: A Brief History, Mile High By Undies, Wedgie Techniques For The Novice Prankster, Intermediate Guide To Wedgies and Wedgie Techniques for the Master Yanker. She also had a book in front of her that was labeled "My Journal", by Corrin herself. A brand new book that, with hope, she would soon fill up. Some other materials, mainly from what she had gathered was necessary from reading all the wedgie guides, lay out as well. Rope, handcuffs, and more. As would be necessary. "Alright... Now lemme make sure I have my plan in order..." she said, taking a deep breath and thinking.

 

Not counting herself, there were 32 other females in camp. What had interested her... was documenting them. Takumi had pointed out the other day, that everybody reacts differently to wedgies. But how differently? She, personally, had been embarrassed for a number of reason. She experienced shame at failing at archery, regret for trying to jump to an advanced step of archery so soon, humiliation at having her underwear exposed even  _before_  Takumi showed up(though having him show up and see definitely made her humiliation skyrocket), pain at the wedgie itself lodging itself into her behind... and vertigo from the tree's height. 

 

But how would her friends react to them? How would they react to seeing their underwear exposed? Or react to having someone yanking them up and potentially off their feet by them? Or being put into a painful wedgie position, Corrin herself experienced a hanging one after all! So many factors... and she wanted to know just how each person reacted in each situation. She smiled as she picked up her journal, before standing and stretching. This would be so much fun! She took her pen from behind her ear and opened the journal, before beginning to write the title of her little project. 

 

The Wedgie Revelations.


	2. The Clumsy Maid

Corrin sat in her room, diligently reading and rereading all of the material she had gathered for her master research plan. She was slightly nervous, an undeniable truth no matter how much she told herself everything would go off without a hitch, and kept reading fearing that she might forget at the worst possible time. Another question ran through her mind that was quite difficult to answer.

 

Who was first? She had 32 women to choose from! They were all so strong too... Some scarily so. ... Many of them. Who did she choose? Would they retaliate? Would the wrong choice screw up her research and thwart her later efforts??

 

"Ugh..."

 

 _Knock knock knock._  "Lady Corrin..."

 

"HUH!?" Corrin yelped, nearly falling out of her chair but catching herself. She glanced at the door before composing herself and clearing her throat, as well as setting the books in a stack, with the journal on top so nobody could see the titles. "Come in!" she called back.

 

In came her friend, confidant and personal maid, Felicia. The orange haired beauty from the Ice Tribe opened the door with her backside, a silver tray in her hands, "H-hello, Lady Corrin! Uhm... Flora had me bring this to y-you! She was worried you have not been eating pro-properly... Wah!" In truth, she was having some trouble. Currently, she was suffering from the sensation of having her panties wedgied between her cheeks.

 

A punishment from Flora for forgetting to check up on Corrin. She was not allowed to pick it and it. Was. Horrible. 

 

"I see... you look.. pained, Felicia." Corrin commented as she came over, taking the try off her hands. "Thank you, though. Is everything okay?" she asked curiously. "Or is something wrong? Anything I can help with?"

 

"No no no!" Felicia replied quickly, waving her hands out of nervousness and to try and keep Corrin at bay. If it were removed, her punishment would be even more severe. Flora  _always_  found out, "I should be going!"

 

She turned, but the klutzy maid turned too quickly and her feet were twisted up, "Waaah!" Felicia, in her true fashion, fell to the floor, her rump in the air and her skit and flipped up, "Oooh..."

 

Corrin stared, feeling her face get hot as she saw Felicia's panties. Black with a lacy waistband and legholes and she could even make out a white bow on the front. More so, the  _state_  of her panties was the most surprising thing to her. 

 

"Ow ow ow... That hurt..." The orange haired maid picked herself up, pausing on her hands and knees her wedgied panty-clad butt pointing toward Corrin unbeknownst to her. She rubbed her face and sat up on her knees, her skirt falling down in to place.

 

With the perky bottom out of sight, the blond princess was quick to come to her senses. Looking suspicious certainly would not do her any favors! "O-Oh! Felicia, are you alright?" Corrin asked as she came over and helped her personal maid up. "That looked like a painful fall."

 

"Ahh... Worse has happened, ehehe," She did accept the help and used Corrin to balance for a second, "Mm. Thank you very much, Lady Corrin." She bowed briefly.

 

"No problem... Say Felicia? After you report back to Flora, why don't we take a short walk?" Corrin asked, giving a small shrug, though her heart was racing. The  _perfect_  first target! Someone who was accustomed to wedgies to the point where they didn't even seem to bother her anymore! All she needed now was to get Felicia away from prying eyes and then strike! And what better way then to just take a simple walk?

 

"Of course, I would enjoy that very much!" Felicia replied happily. She was completely oblivious to her Mistress' true intentions. To her, this was time to bond with a dear friend, "It should not take me long to report back and get some time off."

 

"Got it. And tell Flora that I'm officially giving you that time off if need be. Spending time together is important." Corrin said, patting Felicia's back and sending her on her way. As soon as she was gone, Corrin jumped up and grabbed the journal off the top of the book stack and began to write in it. Once she was done, she smile and put it in her back pocket. This would be grand! She giggled to herself in excitement before heading off to go wait for Felicia somewhere.

 

........

 

It was maybe a half an hour later and the two girls were casually walking along one of the many paths branching off of the Hoshidan palace main road. Felicia was happily humming to herself, walking in step alongside Corrin, "This is nice. It's good to get away from the busy work of being a domestic."

 

"I can imagine." Corrin said, giving a small laugh. "Glad I could help you out with that." she stated. ".... Say Felicia?" she asked. Something clicked in her mind on just  _how_  she could do this. "You know, I think you kind of messed up your outfit when you fell before." she explained, pretending to glance backwards at the seat of Felicia's skirt. "Want me to dust it off for you? Wouldn't want you getting in trouble with Flora for a dirty uniform after all."

 

"Ah! Really??" Felicia stopped and tried to look over her shoulder to spot the imperfection, but maybe it was out of sight, "I am very lucky that Flora had not noticed before! And that I have you, Lady Corrin! Yes, please, if you would." Felicia turned her back to Corrin, fully trusting her. The unfortunate klutz would learn from this mistake.

 

"Right, no problem." Corrin said, feeling her heart race faster as she went ran her hands across the seat of Felicia's skirt briefly, as if knocking away imaginary dust... before striking. 

 

In an instant, she knelt down slightly and her fingers found their way swiftly up Felicia's skirt and latched onto the waistband of her undies. Corrin stood up fast, yanking up on Felicia's panties. "WEDGIE!" She called out, smiling proudly at the action.

 

Never in her wildest dreams had Felicia expected something like this to happen. At the hands of Lady Corrin, at least. Flora and certain other members of the staff, and even the army, typically pulled this prank on her. Flora had describe as 'very wedgieable' on a couple of occasions.

 

Apparently Lady Corrin thought the same, "KYAA!! Owie ow... Aaah! W-why??" Felicia was up on the tips of her toes, trying to escape the sudden pain in her backside from having her underwear launched through her crack, "Nonono!"

 

"Hehehehe! This is kinda fun!" Corrin giggled, bouncing Felicia a few times by the panties before giving a strong upward tug. "And it was just convenient for my project!"

 

"Kyaaah! Owowow!" Felicia bent forward due to the upward tug. She reached back to hold her cheeks, whimpering and yelping as Corrin repeatedly yanked and pulled on her panties. She didn't have the skill of Flora, but she certainly was enthusiastic.That was actually worse...

 

"P-p-project?! Eep! Aaah! W-what do you m-mean, Lady Corrin?"

 

"I'm conducting a wedgie project." Corrin explained, smiling as she gave a few more tugs. "I'm kind of fascinated with this... Everyone reacts differently, and everyone wears different underwear. I want to know how it works. How people feel after each one and all the factors." She explained, giving a small laugh as she gave a sharp pull upwards. "You just happened to be the first one I opted to do any tests on." she added, another sharp pull being enough to actually trip Felicia up.

 

"Uwaah!" The orange haired maid lost her footing a particularly hard and painful tug, but she did catch herself with her hands. It was a.... sub-optimal position for a wedgie. Her hands and toes were all that were keeping her out of a hanging wedgie in Corrin's hands, not to mention her butt was being presented to the light blond. Up in the air, skirt slipped up due to her angle. Corrin couldn't help but blush at the sight of her maid's wedgied bum.

 

"Aaah... Lady, Corrin, y-you cannot be serious..." Felicia said, blushing bright red, "A-and did you  _really_  have to wedgie me first? That's so meeean! Aah, Flora puts my butt through enough..." She whimpered.

 

The wedgie giver wrenched up hard, giving Felicia a brief wedgie but getting her back on her feet with it. "It's for the betterment of knowledge... I think." Corrin said, giving a smile as she gave three very harsh pulls that left Felicia's bottom burning before she finally released the panties.

 

Felicia would have replied, but the final, harsh underpants assault on her behind left her totally speechless. Her mouth was open, her eyes squinted. The only noises she could make were whimpers and whines as she reached back and held her cheeks. So much pain, "Owie..." At least she had found her voice.

 

"How do you feel, Felicia?" Corrin asked, taking out her journal and beginning to write things down, like Felicia's choice in panties, her reaction to the wedgie, and a few more footnotes. 

 

"Embarrassed, hurt... My tushy hurts too... Ooo..." She stood up, tears in her big, shimmering, sad eyes, "Lady Coorriin!" She whined.

 

"I see... I see... Got it. Thank you, Felicia!" Corrin said, before bending down to actually remove the wedgie  _for_  her maid, though seemed oblivious to Felicia's obvious discomfort at that action too. "This is useful information!" she added, smiling at her, before helping her up and giving her a hug. "Thanks again!" 

 

Felicia hesitantly returned the hug, shaking, staring at Lady Corrin with a mix of fear and scrutiny. Had that really happened? Was Lady Corrin under some kind of control? "Ehehe... M-m-my pleasure to he-help, Lady C-corrin... Ehehe... Please. Excuse me!" Nervous of another wedgie and afraid, she quickly broke the hug and ran off.

 

"Kyaah!" Only to trip in her haste and disappear in to a bush.

 

Corrin sweatdropped at that before finishing off her writing and then heading back to her room. She was pleased, since, after-all. This  _was_ a good result... but she needed more research from Felicia... she glanced back at her maid, before opting to continue on for now. After all, it'd probably do better to wedgie her after she felt a bit safer. The surprise factor could  _really_  help.

 

**\---Hours Later---**

 

After having time to properly digest what had happened, to mull it over, Felicia... Felt calmer. Lady Corrin was obviously going through a phase! She had been sheltered her whole life after all! Something happened that had piqued her interests in wedgies and now she was experimenting...

 

"I just wish it had not been on my behind..." She sighed for the umpteenth time. She wasn't mad at all, just nervous. Would she have to deal with  _another_  person giving her wedgie? Flora was bad enough!

 

Unknown to her, though, she was being observed. And had been for a while now. Since she had exited the Hot Spring in fact. Though the person was still sitting, lying in wait for her to let her guard down. 

 

Corrin almost felt  _bad_  for what she was about to do... But she really wanted that information. And Felicia, as the first one recorded, would set the bar for the info she required! She had to see this through to the end now.

 

Felicia hummed a sweet tune to herself, her long hair down and her body wrapped a soft, white towel. She opened her underwear drawer and immediately grabbed a pair, quickly slipping them on.

 

Corrin, as she saw this, stared with wide eyes and a blush, not only at seeing her maid in an... indecent position, but also at the pair of underwear she chose!

 

Felicia let her towel drop and sighed as she felt the cool air on her skin. "Time to get dressed... Oooh, how I wish I could just lounge around like this. Oooh, well..." She sighed. She brought out a second, identical maid uniform.

 

Corrin quickly shook off her shock at seeing her maid in, and only in, a pair of black and white cheeki panties, and got a determined look. She had to strike while the iron was hot. She shot out of her hiding place behind the collection of sweet smelling plants in the corner and attacked.

 

"SURPRISE WEDGIE!" She called out, grabbing the back of Felicia's panties and giving a mighty pull upwards, enough to yank her right up and make her drop the clothes she was about to put on.

 

"KYAAH?!?! Owowowowowow!!" Felicia's hand shot to her crotch and the other to the stretched panties currently splitting her cheeks and causing her immense discomfort, "Aaahaa! Owowow! My buuutt!" She whined, "L-lady Corrin?! Eep! Agaaain??"

 

"Hello Felicia." Corrin said politely, before giving a hard yank on Felicia's underwear. "I have to say, these are  _really_  interesting panties..."

 

"Eeep!! Hnnn.." The orange haired maid bit her bottom lip and her teary eyes crossed as the thin, lacy fabric cut deeper between her cheeks and the pressure on her womanhood increased, "Aah... Th-thank you...? Aaah... Owie... Lady C-corrin, please... This hurts...hn."

 

"It's just for a bit longer." Corrin said, before giving a hard tug. "Besides, if I had told you I was going to do this, you would have worried. It's better to just have it be surprising, right?"

 

"I-I guess-- EEEP! OW!" Felicia yelped before giving a whine and pouting. "Heeey! These are really the  _wrong_  type of panties to be getting wedgies in you know!" she informed, glancing over her shoulder, and paling at seeing Corrin frown at her before she felt herself get bounced up and down a few times by her undies.  "AH! But you can do what you want as long as there's no more pulling!"

 

"Okay, thank you." Corrin said, her smile returning as she just lifted Felicia higher, and higher until she was a good foot or so off the floor.

 

"Aaah~ Ow ow ow ow..." Felicia quietly chanted 'ow' over and over again as Corrin continued to wedgie her. A lifting wedgie in panties like these... It made her eyes cross. "Soo... Much... Pain..." She was going to be feeling this wedgie for a while.

 

"Alright, now to try an actual technique." Corrin said, smiling as she set Felicia on her feet... before moving around in front of her, blushing a bit as she did so, since Felicia was just slightly taller than her and it meant Corrin's face was borderline pressed into her bare breasts. But her focus was on this wedgie right now.

 

She gave a mighty pull, standing on Felicia's feet so it wouldn't lift her off the floor again, finally getting her panties up to her shoulder, before keeping one hand on the panties and the other grabbing the hair of Felicia's ponytail. The poor made was bumfuzzeled at what her mistress was doing, giving several yelps of pain during the process. Corrin, after about 2 minutes, gave a sigh and released Felicia, smiling. "There we go!"  she said proudly, looking down at her friend.

 

Felicia's panties were now held up at her shoulders, by Felicia's own HAIR being tied through them, keeping them there. 

 

"Oowiee!" Felicia whined, her head forced back by her wedgie. The thin fabric of her underwear was so far lodged between her cheeks, this was surely a wedgie she would not forget. It was rather inventive. This was the first time her hair had ever been used to secure them, but there was no way she would compliment Lady Corrin for such a deed. No, instead she just fell to her knees, holding her pained womanhood and whimpered.

 

"Thank you very much Felicia." Corrin said, jotting down notes in her journal once again. "I'm glad you're helping. It's almost done. Don't worry." she promised, before walking off.

 

"Almost... Done?? There's mooore?" She whined, looking up at her Mistress with big, teary puppy dog eyes, "Aah... Please, please... C-could you ... Move on?" It felt horrible trying to pass Corrin off to someone else, but it seemed clear that she was not going to. Stop until she was over her fascination with this childish prank!

 

**\--- Hours Later ---**

 

Felicia looked around as she entered her bedroom after a hard day's work, giving the room a quick scan for her Lady. Upon not seeing her, the maid gave a relieved sigh and flopped onto the bed. Today had been an absolute nightmare for her poor bottom. Not only had she become Lady Corrin's wedgie target, but she also got wedgies from Flora. Once this morning and then once  _after_  Corrin finished with her the second time. Namely, after Felicia had freed herself(since nobody had come in), she had felt her sister's wrath on her poor panties for being late to her next training exercise. All she wished to do now was strip down, get into her pajamas and drift to dreamland.

 

And she did that. In the comfort of her room, she stripped out of her maid uniform and had her pajamas - A single large shirt and panties neatly folded on her bed. 

 

Corrin kept an eye on Felicia from the red leaves tree outside of her personal maid's bedroom. Her cheeks grew hot and her breathing slightly labored. Felicia was... Beautiful, to say the least, "This feels so dirty... But, this is for no other purpose than research!"

 

Felicia stripped her underwear as well and got dressed in her night clothes, before stretching. "Well... Maybe she found another target.." she said to herself, since Corrin was, so far as the unfortunate maid knew, not around. She gave a smile and hoped for tomorrow to be better as she plopped down on her bed, wearing light blue and dark pink panties with a snowflake print(light snowflakes in the pink, and dark ones in the blue, as Corrin observed from her perch). "Time for a nice nap!" Felicia giggled, before closing her eyes, laying facedown and starting to slumber.

 

Corrin waited, even after Felicia laid down to rest. She had resolved to let Felicia believe that she was safe like she had done before. It was easiest. No paranoia, no constantly looking over her shoulder. Corrin could strike without having to worry about some kind retaliation. 

 

The royal blond stealthily snuck through the window - Maybe she should consider learning the ways of the Ninja instead - and to Felicia's bedside. She watched the girl sleep for a moment before softly, with feather-light touch, pushed up her over-sized shirt to expose her panties.

 

That was the only stealthy part about her attack. Her next move was lightning fast. She grabbed the panties, this time pushing her fingers in to the legholes to tug up from the bottom and jumped up so that she could straddle the orange haired Maid's legs, "Sneak attack wedgie!" 

 

"EEEEEEK!" Felicia squealed, instantly thrashing about. She was razzed from her dream almost as soon as it had begun by the feeling of aching pain in her butt, and began kicking. "Nonononononooooo!" she whined, before yelping as Corrin hoped up and sat on her back to keep her still to some degree while she gave vicious pulls on her maid's panties. "WAAAH! Why do I have to be the one to get the wedgies all the time?!" Felicia whined, her eyes crossing slightly from the pain.  _'It's like when I was first doing maid training with Flora all over again....'_  she thought, pouting as she continued her struggle to escape.

 

Corrin pulled a bit harder straight up, "I'm sorry, Felicia. I promise you that this is my final wedgie for you," Unfortunately, her word was followed by yet another sharp tug, "These panties are quite cute, by the way."

 

"OWIEEE! But whyyyyy?!" Felicia whined. "My butt huuuuurts!" She whimpered, shaking her rear from side-to-side in a vain effort to get her mistress off.

 

Corrin wasn't budging. Felicia's wiggling around did her no good, but all of the shaking and the whining was beginning to throw the blond wedgie giver off of her game. So, she pulled. Hard. Straight up. "Research, Felicia! Research! I cannot help myself. My apologies..." And she meant it. Now, how would she finish this?

 

Felicia whimpered and clenched her cheeks in pain, as Corrin finally got her idea. She smiled and sat back on Felicia's upper back, making the maid yelp in surprise. "Alright, Felicia, I'm sorry but just bare with it for now." she instructed, before giving an extremely hard pull for a good ten seconds or so, hyper-extending Felicia's underwear to lengths it shouldn't have been able to go to, before grabbing the legholes in one hand, holding them still and nicely up her butt.

 

She then reached forward, grabbing Felicia's right leg and bending it up to her rear then she fed it through the right leghole of her panties and the same was done to the left in quick succession, leaving Felicia no time at all to struggle. She smiled and giggled a bit as she finally released Felicia, watching as, with each kick she tried to do, it gave her a brutal pull to her panties. "There. A jock-lock wedgie!" Corrin said proudly, before getting up, giving Felicia's butt cheek a quick rub. "Thanks again." she said, before taking out her journal to begin writing.

 

Felicia struggled futilely for a few short seconds before she just huffed and stopped moving. She gripped her pillow, pouting and blushing, and tried her damnedest to ignore the constant pain in her crack. At last it was over that was a silver lining in this situation, "Happy to help, Lady Corrin..." She was not.

 

"Thank you. I'll let you know if I need any more assistance in the future." Corrin stated, patting Felicia's bare butt cheek a few times. "Have a good night." she added, before walking out of the room. Leaving Felicia to ruminate in her wedgie.

 

Corrin made her way back to her room with quite the spring in her step! Today had been very fruitful! The first day of her research, three pairs of panties and three different wedgies she got to execute. Felicia offered quite a few reactions - Squealing, shy, the humiliation was apparent. She had been subjected to many wedgies it seemed and yet, had not built up a tolerance. That was good to know. If wedgies really were as common as she thought, then none of her other tests should be tainted.

 

The question on her mind now - Who? One down, 31 to go. 

 

Corrin stopped. A beautiful aria wafted through the halls and she closed her eyes to focus on the haunting, beautiful melody.

 

"Azura..."

 

A stark contrast to the often panicky and clumsy Felicia. A stoic, calm and almost never worried Azura... Would a wedgie change the song she sang? Would it be just as beautiful? Corrin smiled, before taking out her journal. She already knew her next victim.


	3. The Sultry Songstress

Corrin looked around as she followed after the sound of Azura's singing, trying to locate the vocalist herself. "Alright, so just need to be nice and discreet..." she thought to herself as she reached the edge of the woods, slowing to a walk as she looked around, certain that Azura's voice was coming from this place.

 

It was coming from the outdoor garden. Singing at this time of night? Well, it certainly was soothing. The other residents would surely be asleep, and that to Corrin made Azura even more of a perfect target. No to see and to catch her in the act.

 

The blue haired maiden sat upon a stone in front of a small, blue pond. 

 

Corrin smiled as she noticed her and started to walk over. "Hey, Azura!" she called out, waving a hand.

 

The songstress let out a surprised squeal, nearly falling from her seat. She spun around and let out a relieved sigh when her eyes fell upon her dear friend, Corrin, "Ah, Corrin. You startled me. Why are you out so late? Do you not have training with Takumi in the morning?"

 

"I do," Corrin answered, smiling as she took a seat beside her friend. "I was just talking with Felicia. She helped me with some research I've been doing. So I wanted to thank her." she explained. It wasn't a LIE... she did THANK Felicia for her participation. 

 

"Research you say?" Azura asked, oblivious to the true nature of Corrin's visit. To her, this was innocent talk, the trap of a devious princess, "Is there anything you can tell me? Can I help in anyway?"

 

"Well, yes. I can't exactly explain it yet. But you can help, if you'd like." Corrin said, smiling at her. Maybe Azura's kindness could work in her favor... "But, once you've agreed, you need to help me with it through to the end. Is that alright?" she asked. "I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to. So, do you promise to stick with it if you help?"

 

A beautiful and warm smile graced Azura's kind face and she nodded,"I promise," She giggled, "You make it sound like quite the ordeal. I am willing to see it through."

 

"Alright! Thank you!" Corrin said, smiling brightly before hopping to her feet. "Well, we can end after this for tonight, but tomorrow, we can continue with the other two parts. For now... Mind standing up? And turn your back to me. That's all you really need to do. The rest should come naturally."

 

Azure was still for a few moments just staring curiously ar the blond princess and letting the.... Rather odd request sink in. It was odd, but this WAS Corrin. The songstress thought nothing of it and di as she was told, her knee legnth, white nightgown gently billowing around her legs, "Okay, what now?"

 

Corrin couldn't help the broad smile that spread across her face at seeing Azura's compliance. "Thanks! And I'll handle the rest, no worries." She explained, before cracking her knuckles and taking a deep breath. She smiled, before quickly moving Azura's nightgown up and out of her way in one motion, and grabbing the waistband of her plain white panties in her hands in another. "WEDGIE!" she called, before giving a powerful yank upwards. Azura was a fair bit heavier than Felicia, so Corrin wasn't able to get her off the ground as simply. However, Azura DID get forced to her toes by the motion.

 

Azura gasped, shocked and slightly pained by the sudden attack on her backside and her panties were used as a weapon against her. She rose on to her toes and grunted, "Aah! C-corrin?! You ca-cannot be... Serious! Hnn!" 

 

"It's all for research, no more, Azura! I promise!" Corrin giggled, seeing Azura's panties sink in and vanish between her pair of bubble butt cheeks, yanking harder and nearly taking Azura right off her feet. "These feel really good! What're they made of?" she asked, almost innocently, as if oblivious to her own action.

 

"Haah!? Ow ow!" Azura was trapped. She wanted to get away from the pain, but Corrin had the upper-hand and could pull her right back with an even bigger wedgie. She did NOT want that! She reached back to hold her panties, both for balance and to try and pry them away from the royal yanker, "Hnn! Ah... A special silky cotton..?"

 

"Interesting!" Corrin said, giving another hard pull, before lowering hand arms and wrenching up again, almost as if lifting weights with the unfortunate songstress. 

 

"Eep!" Azura squeaked. She gritted her teeth and clenched her cheeks around the invading cotton, "C-corrin! Can y-you please release m-me? Aah~ This is... Un-uncomfortable!" It was rare she was wedgied, but when she was... She could not take it.

 

"Just a moment more..." Corrin said, before taking a deep breath and putting all her strength into forcibly lifting Azura off the ground, holding her there for a moment and giving her a good bounce by her panties. Azura was quiet as a mouse following a squeak. She bit her bottom lip and her eyes widened to the point they might pop out. Her hands moved from the sides of her panties to holding her womanhood as the pressure increased and she felt the full force of Corrin's wedgie. The Princess held her up a bit longer before letting go of her, Corrin herself falling back and panting from the effort. Azura was dropped and fell right on to her bare, exposed soft rump that met the mildly hard ground with a clap.

"Eep!"

"Thanks, Azura!" Corrin said happily, before taking out her journal and beginning to jot down notes. "How do you feel?" she asked, writing down how Azura's reactions were DURING the wedgie, as well as a few more details(namely: What her panties were, how they felt, what wedgie she gave, etc.).

 

"Like my bum has been violated..." She replied, grumbling and looking over her shoulder with a pout. It was cute more than anything. The blue haired songstress rubbed her behind, picking her panties out of her crack at the same time.

 

"I see... Still! Thanks for agreeing to help me." Corrin said, smiling at Azura. Though the songstress was a bit preoccupied with the fact that her panties disappeared into her butt cheeks than Corrin's niceties. The light blonde got up and then helped Azura to her feet. "I still want to run two more tests. But, don't worry. They'll just be surprises, so rest easy until it comes up." she said, before hugging her friend. "Thanks again. Goodnight!" she stated, before walking off back the way she came.

*    *    *

 

Azura kept her arms wrapped around her, her eyes tired, but wired and looking around now and again, her head was practically on a swivel. Would Corrin be waiting in a closet, or would she attack by jumping through a window or out from behind a corner? Knowing that a surprise wedgie was coming her, two in fact, put her precariously on edge. You do not tell someone about a surprise! Especially surprise wedgies!

 

"Ooh... This must be some strange psychological game she is playing too. How does she expect me to relax when I do not want any more wedgies?" The blue-haired, unlucky songstress whined and groaned to herself as walked. Today was going to be a rough one. If there was a silver lining in any of this though, it was that she could only suffer two wedgies.

 

As she walked along, she actually started to calm down. Maybe it was the lack of cotton invading her crack and no Corrin in sight. For all she knew, Corrin was not even  _awake_  yet! She never saw her blond haired friend at this time of morning after all. Not to mention that she had stayed up even later than normal, plus there was her training with Takumi. She... Was safe? For now at least, Azura felt safe! Her poor bottom would suffer no more terror. A small smile graced her face at this thought. No wedgies... At least not anytime soon.

 

Corrin huffed, pouting, "I keep hitting the bullseye, Takumi! I have things to do today! Come on, I've done this at least a dozen times!" The blond princess showed a rare side of her, her frustration, and she stomped her foot. Takumi was getting in the way if her research!

 

"Yet, you're not doing it consistently, and anytime you're distract, you miss completely," Takumi scolded, rolling his eyes at her behavior. "On a battlefield, do you really think that you'll have the chance to take a good twelve seconds to focus, that you or your target won't be moving, and that'll be able to hit your mark every time? No." 

 

Corrin's cheeks puffed out a bit more. The blond princess was growing more and more annoyed with her Hoshidan sibling,every word leaving his mouth irking her and pushing her closer to the point where she was going to use her bow as a melee weapon!

 

"I'm still learning here! My consistency does not have to be spot on! It's all right if my speed is a little lacking!" 

 

"Do you think you can do as well  _without_  practice?" He pointed out, "And if you don't start trying from now on, how do you expect go get better?..." He paused briefly and Corrin greatly disliked the little sparkle in his eye, "Or should I inform Hinoka or Ryoma that you wish to give up so easily, and watch your behind be turned into a rose again?" He chuckled at the last part.

 

Corrin's expression was a mix of anger, embarrassment and fear. Her two older siblings expected much of her and even slight hiccups, failure to see even training through, or in Hinoka's case, annoying her in some way from time to time, lead to her bottom being tanned by their hands.

 

That was enough to take the wind out of Corrin's defiant sails. "No..." Was her reply before she took her firing stance, "Stupid girly, Takumi...."

 

"I heard that," Takumi hummed, before a smirk graced his lips, "Now, I'm sure whatever this "research" you're doing can wait. Keep going!"

 

**....Hours Later....**

 

Azura sighed. It was partly out of boredom, but mostly relief. She stared down at her reflection in her tea. No Corrin, and this drink had helped to calm her nerves immensely. "No wedgies, at least, not yet." She cringed. She was normally not one to be pessimistic, but Corrin had basically given her her word she would be receiving two more wedgies today. That was a guarantee they would happen. Azura knew that she would certainly feel much better if she knew when they were coming.

 

Sitting there with her tea, she has to ponder Corrin's thought process that telling someone to keep calm for a  _surprise_  was a good idea. Wedgie or no wedgie, she'd need to question that later on. It was a terrible idea, and just put her victims on edge. Perhaps she'd be safe today and Corrin intended to do it some other day? If anything that gave her some suitable time to hide from her.

 

..........

 

Corrin, hours later, sweaty and annoyed, trudged through the halls. Had she known Takumi was going to work her nerves like he had and work her like an ox, she would never have uttered the word "surprise" to Azura. Not today. A surprise wedgie was not in the works. No, straightforward would have to do for wedgie number two.

 

She looked around, trying to find her friend, wanting to just get at  _least_  wedgie number two done and over with. That way she could start planning the third one. Which  _would_  be done today as well. She would be damned if she'd have another morning training session  _before_ starting any tests on people.

 

........

 

Azura hummed to herself as she did slow twirls around her room, dressed in a white knee length night gown that waved and flowed around her legs. She quietly sang to herself. This was her meditation. If she was going to really calm down and get some sleep, then this was perfect for her.

 

What had gone unnoticed by her was that her door had been left slightly ajar.

 

Corrin had caught the ever so low hum of Azura's voice and had made a beeline for the source. She peeked through the crack in the door and watched for a few moments. She could not help but smile at her friend's happiness, but she also wanted to get this over with. Sorry, Azura. Without a hint of grace or style, she pushed the door open.

 

Right when Azura was in the midst of bending over for a part of her dance and round bottom was pointed in Corrin's direction. The blond princess reached for the behind, "NO," Azura squealed. The songstress leapt away and out of Corrin's reach. She turned, worried and Corrin just frowned.

 

"Just hold still please, Azura," Corrin huffed, "Let's not make this difficult." She took a step forward.

 

"You cannot be serious!" Azura said flatly, still visibly terrified, inching back as much as she could as Corrin approached. She paused and glanced back just as the backs of her legs hit her bed. As soon as looked back at Corrin, she was tackled, both of the girls lancing on the bed with Corrin on top, but Azura was face up and her pa ties were out of the princess' grasp. "NO! No! I'm  _not_  taking another wedgie!" The songstress argued, kicked her feet, making it as hard as possible to assure Corrin would not be able to flip her over.

 

"Hgn! Hn! C'mon...! You - hrgh! - promised to help me with my research! Do not be so difficult, please, I was - Hrk! - Takumi ran me ragged at training!" Azura might have looked frail, but te blue haired maiden was quite feisty. She had much more fight in her than most might think and that was currently working heavily against Corrin, "Azura!"

 

"No! No no! I am  _not_  going to just lay on my belly for you and take a wedgie! It will not happen!" Azura kept arguing and fighting. She flailed as much as possible to make it impossible for the blond princess.

 

"Grrr...! Azura, hold still and stop - I'm serious -  _Fine_!!" Frustrated and fed up with Azura's stubbornness, her fighting died down. It was a fruitless effort. This was getting her nowhere! There was no way Azura would get the straightforward wedgie Corrin had intended for her. At least, not as she intended . "Then don't flip over!" Corrin said, before suddenly pushing up the songstress' dress.

 

Her eyes widened and she was suddenly  _far_  more worried and wished she had just accepted it before. It would have hurt so much less... Azura's breath caught in her throat as she felt her panties get seized by the waistband... From the  _front_! "Nonononono! Wait! WAIT - eeeyaaah!!"

 

Tears formed at the corners of the songstress' eyes immediately and let out an almost melodic shriek as her white side tie panties were wrenched up and her womanhood was forced to endure the panty splitting this time, "Nononoooo! Aaaha~"

 

"You promised you'd help me with my research and I won't let you break that promise!" Corrin scolded the blue haired maiden, yanking up hard on the side panties. Her eyes caught the little light blue bow on the front and all of the lacy trim - they were cute. Azura's thoughts were the exact opposite. She bucked her hips, raised them up to try and escape the pain, but nothing helped to alleviate it. Azura kicked, twitched, yelped as she felt her loins eat her undies. "It wouldn't have to be this way if you just accepted the wedgie in the first place!" Corrin added, another hard pull getting the panties up to her friend's breasts.

 

"Haa~ Owow... Owie..." Looking down, Azura realized she'd never actually seen the inside of her panties, at least, not while she still wearing them. Not in  _this_  manner. It was a random thought that struck her, but it seemed fitting. She really wished she could still say such now, "Ooooww! Corriiin!" In a desperate attempt to halt the grinding of lace and cotton in to her womanhood and keep the pain and uncomfortable sensations from growing any worse, she grabbed one of Corrin's wrists and the other grabbed her panties, pushing/puling them down. She raised her hips a bit higher at the same time. Whatever she tried, the pain was still there.

 

"Haah! This huuurts... Corrin! Do you ha-have any idea h-how painful a wedgie in these panties a is?!" Azura leveled a glare at her blond friend through her teary eyes.

 

"Well, the wedgie probably only would have lasted an instant anyway if didn't... Keep... Fighting..." Corrin's frustration was clear, emphasizing each word as she tried to pry of Azura's hand off of hers. Her efforts were rather fruitless, so she opted  _make_  Azura let go. 

 

By grabbing the hand holding hers. With her teeth. Corrin bit Azura's hand.

 

"Eep!" Azura squeaked and looked at the blond princess wide-eyed, shocked and hurt, "Why would you do that?! Wha?" For the moment, the front wedgie she was suffering was far from her mind.

 

"Because  _stop it_!" Corrin huffed, giving the side ties a fierce tug. Azura squealed. The front wedgie was now her whole world yet again. Her eyes crossed and all she could see were the front of her panties that were right in her face. Her womanhood was in agony and she let out a pained gasp because of it. Another thing she did not want to experience was smelling the i side of her own underwear while wearing them. Namely thus pair, at least, since they were mainly worn for moments wherein Azura had dates with Rosie Palm.

 

"Eek! Aaahaa~ Oow!... Th-that hurts.. So much... Pl-please..." Azura was prepared to beg. She scrunched her toes, rapidly clenched and unclenched her fists, anything to trying and alleviate the pain. All fruitless.

 

"Sing a little song for me now and I'll consider ending this early," Corrin decided a little playful bartering was in order. This was a successful front wedgie and she could let it slide. 

 

"W-what do you mean wa-want me to sing?! It hurts to-too much, Co-" The blond princess cut off Azura by giving her panties another hard tug, getting exactly what she wanted, "Haaaaahh!!~~"

 

"That's pretty melodious you know!" Corrin teased, giving a few more pulls, each one of them enticing a pained squeal, groan, moan or cry from Azura's silky smooth voice, just as beautiful as her songs really. 

 

Corrin kept pulling, applying pressure that stretched the scanty panties a bit higher with each passing second, her eyes did drift and a crimson blush colored her entire face - There was nothing below Azura's waist left to the imagination. With that image in mind, she still kept pulling. Would they snap, or would this be her first, successful atomic wedgie? Azura might hate her for it later, but Corrin wanted to test her luck. 

 

"Corriiiiiin!" Azura pleaded, biting her lip as her eyes cross slightly. This was some otherworldly pain. "Stop pulling!  _Stop_! Stooooop!!" She begged and begged, squirming.

 

_Pop_.  _Pop_   _pop_.  _Rrriiipp_!

 

Corrin was the only one to hear and see the lacy undergarments come apart. Azura lost herself in a state of bliss as the ungodly wedgie torment finally ended. Neither the feeling of the gusset sliding free from her womanhood nor knowing that Corrin had destroyed a favorite pair of her panties could not detour her good mood. Her entire body relaxed and she practically sunk in to the bed, panting heavily. It was over, finally over. Even better still, Corrin was not able to complete her atomic wedgie. 

 

"Aaah~... It's over... It's over..." Azura mumbled to herself again and again. 

 

Corrin stared at the remnants of Azura's underwear in her hands, "Awww.... I really wanted. To go for an atomic there... Maybe they can only be done from the back?" She mused, before sighing and dropping the panties, unknowingly, right on Azura's face. The blue haired songstress turned a bit green and quickly shook them off.

 

"Oh well...let's see, your last wedgie will be-"

 

Azura cut her off. "About that..." The songstress finally sat up, leveling a halfhearted glare at the princess, "Next time, Corrin, tell me nothing. Just... Don't say anything to anyone what you intend to do... It's better that they not die of anticipation." 

 

Corrin chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head, "Oh... Sorry about that. Um... How do you feel right now?" The light blond warrior produced her small notebook, pen in hand and ready to start writing about the events that had transpired over the last few minutes.

 

Azura collected herself. It took a moment, the thought of her special panties on her face, destroyed, and the smell still lingering in her nose made a bit difficult, but she did it, "How do I feel?" Corrin nodded, "Half nude for one..." She grumbled, pushing her dress down to cover her nudity, "Like I have been violated by my panties, I can still feel them... Angry at a certain princess..." Corrin chuckled sheepishly once more, "Humiliated." How did Corrin expect her to feel? Did she expect anything at all?  "Corrin, why in the name of the Dragons are you "researching" wedgies?" 

 

"Well... If it will quell your anger some, I'll tell you," She mainly wanted Azura's glare to stop piercing her soul, "I got my first wedgie ever while training in archery... By falling from a tree no less and my underwear got caught on a branch on the way down. It was  _not_  a good feeling at all, it hurt like the devil in fact." She rubbed the back of her head, "Takumi was the one to find me like that and he shed light on my predicament. He even told me how it was apparently a common occurrence." 

 

"He told me that I might not have noticed at all because  _everyone_  reacts differently to them. That I probably did not notice the changes. So, I want to research them, compare how I felt to how every other woman in camp feels about them. I feel like it could help me understand a new layer to all of my comrades." 

 

Azura's eyes widened. That was... almost sound reasoning! It certainly made sense to her, especially given who it was. It was so like Corrin that it actually made her smile, her anger starting to ebb away. Wedgies and such  _were_  commonplace, too much so in her opinion. Corrin, a sheltered princess, receives her first wedgie ever and subsequently wants to deliver all the wedgies she can just to learn more about her friends.

 

The blue-haired maiden giggled, surprising the blond haired princess, "You're so silly sometimes."

 

Corrin blushed and pouted at that. "Not funny..." She grumbled before climbing off of the bed. "Anyway, thanks, Azura. That did help my research out." Corrin bent down and gave her best friend a brief hug. Then, there was an awkward pause followed by, of all things, Corrin briefly rubbing Azura's groin. The contact froze the songstress, her pale face lighting up as red as Sakura's hair.

 

"Sorry,.. About the frontal wedgie. I'll try to... Shy away from that. Later!" The blushing blond hurried out the door. 

 

"Mm?! C-corrin! Wait, hold on!" Azura called after her wedgier.

 

"Huh?" The hurried footsteps had stopped and Corrin poked her head back in to the room, "What is it, Azura?" She asked, tilting her head to one side curiously.

 

The songstress sighed. Was she really going to do this? ... Yes. "Just... remember to not tell any of the girls they'll be receiving any number of wedgies from you," She blushed and looked off to the side, "If it really  _is_  a surprise, then their reactions will be much more... Real. Your research will not be tainted that way." If Corrin was so dead set on carrying out this ridiculous "research" of hers, then Azura would help her... Somewhat.

 

"Oh!" Her eyes lit up, "Got it! Thanks, Azura," Corrin said, smiling brightly. "I am probably done giving you wedgies by the way, especially if you're going to assist me in my research, hehe! So rest easy!" She left.

 

"Rest easy, she says..." Azura grumbled. She looked back over her shoulder at her wedgied behind, "With a bottom full of cotton.  _Veeery_ comfy." She sighed, "Well... Two wedgies is better than three. I should get dressed for bed." But first, the bathhouse.

 

**\---Early the Next Morning---**

 

Azura, sleeping peacefully in her bed, snored lightly. She was dressed in her white nightgown, a new pair of panties on underneath. With the knowledge that Corrin would be leaving her, her bottom and her panties be was quite the weight off of her mind. After a relaxing bath and a peaceful walk back to her room with a quiet tune, she laid herself down and had a much, much easier time getting to sleep.

 

It was absolutely blissful after yesterday and she was even having a wondrous dream!

 

Unfortunately for the blue-haired songstress, her peaceful sleep came to a very abrupt end. With a very rude awakening. A searing feeling between her cheeks and a sudden jolt of pain woke her up in an instant, her body coming alive and she felt the full force of the wedgie ripped up her backside. More pain, and more still. Azura clutched her pillow, eyes squinted almost shut and she was biting it to bear the pain!

 

One leg was bent and then the other. The stretching had ended and Azura found that she could not move her legs! A random muscle spasm in her legs, bent a git awkwardly agonized her poor round rump a little more, her panties being tug on by the move.

 

"Hehe, these are  _really_  cute," Corrin stated, smiling brightly, looking at Azura's panties while she stood at her bedside. They were white panty briefs, decorated with blue music notes for print, "I hadn't expected you to wear such underwear, Azura. The flimsy pair from before seemed more fitting, or plain white. Not anything so...  _Big_. Pfft!" Corrin put a hand over her mouth to stifle her snickering, brought on by her lighthearted teasing.

 

Azura's pale cheeks lit up light red, "C-corriiin...!" She growled, showing her rare angry side. These were her softest panties, her most comfortable pair by far,  yet this pain was something else, "I thought I was safe from this ridiculous prank! Ah!~"

 

"Well, you were the one who said that surprise was a prime factor in my research. That if people did not see my wedgies coming, then it's a better surprise. I said you would not be wedgied anymore and you did not expect me to come back for the third. So, that was a pretty good surprise, right?" Corrin giggled, "Aaand, I got to try out a new wedgie. Thanks again for agreeing to help out, Azura!"

 

"Mmmm...!" Azura growled, but trapped in her wedgie, her anger tapered off. She just stuck to pouting. She glanced back to see what kind of panty pulling Corrin had come up with. Her legs were crossed and her feet had been fed through opposite holes. The Jock-Lock Wedgie, only kicked up a notch. A painful notch.

 

"I call it a Cross Jock Lock wedgie! How do you feel?" Corrin was excited! The blond princess brought out her journal, pen in hand to write down every word.

 

Azura sighed. What choice did she have? "Humiliated, a little hurt... Tired," She blew a few stray strands of hair out of her face.

 

"Now it really is over. I mean that. All you really need to do is get out of that wedgie. I would help you, but I need to go to my training with Takumi. Thanks, Azura!" Corrin gave her friend's rump a few pats, making Azura squeak as soft hands met her softer backside, she ran off. The blond princess disappeared and Azura immediately buried her face in her pillow. 

 

'Should I warn the other girls?' She thought, '... No, Corrin wants real reactions. She'll get them.'

 

Azura knew that she was not truly a vindictive person. Even now, revenge was the furthest thing from her mind. In fact, when this "research" Corrin was conducting inevitably backfired on the Princess, Azura knew that she would probably be by her friend's side to help her however she could.

 

For now though, she was going to sit back. Once she released herself from this absolutely demonic wedgie Corrin engineered, that is. Azura growled, frustrated and butt in pain, before rocking back and forth. She yelped every so often when a slight wrong move would lead to further lodging of her panties up her booty. "Grr.... Ugh... W-wh- WHOOOA!" The songstress squealed, flailing wildly before falling off of the bed and on to unforgiving, hardwood floor. Ouch. "Dammit all..." She sighed.

 

A painful, yet lucky turn of events had come out of her fall though. Her panties had extended more than they were ever meant to, putting her bubble butt through a great deal more pain... But, at least they did not tear and she could free her feet safely without having to worry about anymore struggles. Azura stood up, finally free and looked back. She gawked. Her panties actually stretched down and out the  _bottom_  of her nightgown now! Knowing her panties were thoroughly ruined, she pouted, before folding her arms. 

 

She was not a vindictive person, not at all... But at  _some_  point, in  _some_  way, she  _would_  be getting Corrin back for this!

 

.........

 

"Alright, that's a good deal of information recorded!" Corrin said to herself, happy as can be while she wrote in her journal, on her way back to her room. "Azura was  _really_  helpful! Now all I need is to find another subject!"

 

"Haah! Rah! Hahaha~" 

 

Corrin stopped. The sounds of battle cries, grunts and laughter caught her attention this time. It sounded close by. She opened one of the sliding windows and leaned out, hoping to find the fight on her side of the building and what luck she had! In one of the fields, Nohrian Knight and one of Xander's retainers, Peri, was sparring with Kagero, A Kunoichi of Hoshido and one of Ryoma's retainers. There were two girls, but the blond princess found her eyes being drawn to the girl with two-toned hair.

 

Peri was laughing wildly as she swung her spear about. Kagero's superior speed allowed to dodge Peri's ferocious barrage with ease in Corrin's eyes, but she also noticed that Kagero was unable to attack as well. From up close or at a distance with her kunai and shuriken, Peri was covering her blindspots masterfully. Watching this stalemate provoked a thought - How would someone who, usually, left no blindspots react to getting wedgies? Someone so wild, yet so in control... So good at guarding at a moment's notice?

 

Corrin smirked. Her next target was set.


	4. The Two-Toned Warrior

Corrin panted as she trudged along, finally done with her training. Takumi's training seemed to get more harsh with each day! Either that or she wasn't adapting well to it. Regardless, the sun was still in the sky, meaning she still had research to conduct. She reached into her back pocket, and took out her journal, briefly writing the subject's name in it before putting it away. "Alright... Now, where would Peri likely hang out...?" she wondered to herself, looking around. She honestly wasn't sure WHERE to begin her search.  
  


Keeping near Xander? Training with other soldiers? Peri was somewhat of an enigma. The strange girl with two-toned hair loved fighting, but Corrin was not close with her. That made the blond princess stop. She was not very close with quite a few members of both Kingdoms. The thought of unmade bonds and chances to bring about new friendships and make the kingdoms stronger as a whole, as well as their relationship, strengthened her resolve to keep up her research.  
  


"Uh... Maybe I should hit the hot springs first... Maybe the bathhouse..." Peri would smell her coming if she didn't after that damnable workout session.  
  


She sighed and shook her head before heading to the bathhouse, and began to strip down. She needed to find Peri, but with no leads and with her feeling a bit out of sorts, she probably should do something to unwind. And what better than a bath? "Ooooh, there's the sexy princess!" She heard a familiar voice giggle, and her eyes snapped open right as she was in the process of pulling down her black and white striped frilly panties. Standing in front of her, completely bare barring a towel, was none other than Peri herself, giving her a kind smile and currently soaking wet from the bath herself.  
  


"P-Peri!" Corrin perked up, forgetting her nudity.  
  


 "Hmhmhm~ Happy to see me too, Milady?" Peri asked, giggling, "Hurry and get naked and get your perky bum to the baths! I'd looove~ to have someone to relax with!"  
  


"But... you look as though you're LEAVING the baths right now." Corrin commented, looking Peri up and down. She was indeed coming OUT of the baths, and also was standing in front of the clothing cabinets, presumably her own.   
  


"I am. But, I planned on running right back. Just need to run and give something to Laslow, then I'll be back." Peri said with a smile. "Mind waiting for me?"  
  


Corrin nodded, "Yes, of course." She gave the two-toned warrior a friendly smile. This was so utterly perfect! The Gods of Luck and Fortune have been smiling down upon her so far! What better surprise for her first wedgie for Peri than to get the girl while she is changing? But, did she strike now? Or perhaps later when they were both leaving?  
  


She thought about each scenario. Now would probably make Peri not want to come back to hang out with her. Probably... but she wasn't CERTAIN of that. Afterwards, wherein she'd have time to grab a weapon or makeshift weapon, would probably make her more likely to actually RETALIATE. She glanced at Peri as she saw the two-tone haired girl start to get her clothes out of one of the cabinets.... NOW would probably be far better, and she could avoid getting her head knocked off her shoulders with a broom handle.  
  


She stripped off the rest of her clothes at the same time. No need to look suspicious now, with plan in mind, she had to wait. Peri slid her panties up over her loins underneath her towel, which she discarded. "... Hey Peri? Want some help?" Corrin offered. Peri turned around, looking surprised and curious. "You know, help us get to hang out faster?" she asked, eyeing the fact that Peri's normal pink and white striped panties were still in the process of getting over her butt cheeks.

 

"Sure~ Buuut, what can a cutie like you do to help me out, hmmm?~" Peri, oblivious to what was going to befall her, turned her self completely back to Corrin. Her striped undergarments were taut over her cheeks and she used her fingers to, unabashed, pick the material out from between her cheeks.  
  


"... I think there's something wrong with your panties, Peri." Corrin stated, walking over to her. "Like... There's something on the waistband. Should I give it a look?" she asked curiously.  
  


Peri looked back over her should, her expression unreadable, "...Sure. Go right ahead."  
  


"Um... S-Something wrong?" Corrin asked hesitantly, the look unnerving her greatly. Did Peri ALREADY know what she was up to?! How?!... Would Azura and Felicia really rat her out?!  
  


"You said something is wrong, sooo... Check it out," She shook her tush a little, "I trust ya, Corrin."  
  


"G-Got it." Corrin said, blushing slightly. Her fingers brushed against the material of Peri's panties and  found their way to the waistband,. "Oh. I think I know what it is, Peri." she said, looking back at her.  
  


"Hmm? What's up?" She asked.  
  


And with that, the viper(or rather, Dragon) struck.   
  


"MY HANDS!" Corrin cheered, her fingers wrapping around the waistband of Peri's poor undies, before shooting right upward. "WEDGIE!"  
  


"Uhn?!" Peri's soft, firm cheeks clenched around the invading cotton that had been once so very comfy. The warrior with two-toned hair put her hands on the clothes cabinets to brace herself, an, being that they were both half naked, made for quite the position. Corrin giggled at her expression and wrenched up hard, lifting Peri up to her tiptoes. "Aah! You little...! Let go let go!" Peri, blushing and annoyed, wiggled her tush and reached back with one hand to try and pry her undergarments out of Corrin's clutches.  
  


"It's for my research!" Corrin said, and, at seeing Peri's hands come for her own, gave a sharp tug upwards, Peri's behind receiving a nasty sting of pain.  
  


"Ack! Errr...!" Peri tensed and clenched her cheeks tighter around the strip of cotton cutting between her cheeks, "You're going to rip them! I really like this pair, you little...! Err..."  
  


"I can see why! They feel really nice!" Corrin commented, before finally lifting Peri up off her feet, giving her a few good bounces.  
  


"Aaaagh!" The warrior with two-toned hair cried out, still using the wall to keep balanced. Corrin bounced her around and Peri gritted her teeth, bearing with the pain as she felt her panties grind deeper and deeper. Corrin gave Peri a little shake, smiling at her cute squeal at the action(mainly from her panties managing to slip up her womanhood due to the action), before setting her down. She then went and picked up her journal out of her pants pocket, then began writing stuff down.   
  
"So, how do you feel Peri?" the princess asked curiously, tilting her head as she looked at the downed warrior.  
  


Peri fell to her knees and pressed her head against the wall underneath the cabinets, "Ooo... I feel... Angry. My tush hurts... I'm feeling...." The warrior with two-tone hair and turned, her eyes bright and smiling, her lips turned up, "Particularly vengeful~" She was truly terrifying.  
  


"... P-Peri, just calm down..." Corrin said hesitantly, placing her journal back into her pants. "I-It was just some research. I can explain if that helps you." she stated, before quickly removing her shirt and placing it in too. Mainly so she could simply escape to the bath, without worrying about being pursued.  
  


Peri turned around, not bothering to fix her stretched panties, "By all means, Milady~ Please... Explain yourself."  
  


Corrin swallowed hard and then began to recall the tale to Peri, making sure to include any details that seemed to appease Peri.

  
"Hmmmm.... Okay," was her reply. Simple, short and unfortunately for the nervous princess, enigmatic. As was her expression.  
  


".....Um.... Just... okay?" Corrin asked curiously, backing to a wall. "Well... O-Okay then. Well... Th-Thanks again! Need to bathe now!" she said, before quickly dating past Peri before she could react and into the baths, grabbing a towel as she did so.  
  


Peri stood up and plucked her panties out of her crack. They fit so loosely now... The warrior with two-toned haired looked back at the closed door to the Women's Bathing area, "Wedgie Research.... Hmhmhm~ Well, first hand experience is just as good as documenting reactions, Milady. I am fully willing to help!" With a smile, she dressed herself.  
  


**\-- About an hour later --**   
  


Corrin groaned as she woke up, before rubbing her eyes. What time was it? As per usual with her, she had fallen asleep IN the bath. It was always such a relaxing experience that she couldn't help dozing off every time. She splashed some water on her face to fully awaken, before standing up. "I should probably get out now." She muttered, before grabbing her towel and wrapping it around herself. She had long since removed her underwear and placed them in the hamper with her other clothes. As predicted, she already had new clothes in said cabinet, likely from Flora and/or Jakob.

"Uh... These are..." She gulped. The blond haired princess of Hoshido typically opted for regular panties - Stripes, some frills, solid colors, etc. That was what she liked, but she did have a few pairs that were... Less adult. This pair very easily fit that bill in her mind.  
  


A pair of pink panties with smiley faces all over them, and a giggling face on the crotch. She... was debating going commando now honestly... "HIYA!" A familiar voice said, suddenly... and RIGHT behind her. Before Corrin knew it, she was grabbed in a headlock from behind and yanked away from her clothes, then pinned on the floor. "Oh.. you didn't get dressed yet?" Peri asked, pouting. "Aww. Oh well."  
  


"P-Peri?! What're you doing?!" Corrin asked in worry and fear.  
  


"Weeeell, I decided to be a pal and pick out some new clothes for you to wear! Miss Uptight Ice Tribe girl thooought that wasn't a very good idea, but I... convinced her otherwise, hehehee~" Peri tightened her grip around Corrin's neck, not enough to hurt, but it was tight enough she sure wasn't getting free easily. "Buuut, it looks like you didn't like my choice in undies for you. Too bad," The terrifying girl with two-toned hair pouted.  
  


"P-Peri! Come on, please lemme go!" Corrin whined, squirming around.  
  


"Hmm... Well, if you don't wear panties, I need to hurry and do something else. Lord Xander wanted me to report to him! Sooooo!" Peri giggled, before Corrin saw and felt Peri flip her over, then sit down, straddling her and pinning her arms to her side.   
  


"Wh-What're you doing?" the princess asked in fear, but also genuine confusion.  
  


"Oh, not much~" Peri teased, before putting one of her index fingers in her mouth.   
  
Corrin's brow furrowed, curious and fearful all at once, "Wha...?" Peri pulled her saliva slick and shiny digit out of her mouth and she grinned. Without warning, the warrior with a grudge plunged her slimy finger right in to one of Corrin's ears and rapidly started to twist it,   
  
"Hehehehehe~"  
  


"KKYAAAAAA! EW! EWEWEWWWW!" Corrin squealed, kicking her feet rapidly. "S-Stop! Stoppit! It feels so weird!"  
  


"THIS is called a wet willy!" Peri said, as if speaking to a little child and ignoring Corrin's protests. "It's supposed to feel weird, and really gross~"  
  


"It does! It doooes! Ewwwwww ew ew ewe!" Corrin's eyes crossed and she twisted and turned, trying to escape Peri's finger, but it was in there too deep.  
  


"Yup! I know! I love giving em' out!" Peri laughed, before finally removing the offending finger. She scooted back a bit, and then moved Corrin's towel down, exposing her slightly sizable bust. Though she glanced to see how Corrin was taking the wet willy.  
  


"Ehhh.... Gross gross..." The blond princess groaned over and over, a little delirious, "Gasp!" She let out a sharp gasp as her breasts were exposed to the cool air, "P-peri! Hey! What are you doing now?!"  
  


Peri grinned.  
  


"Well, this next one has a few names. Purple nurple, nipple noogie... But, I like to go with the classic name.~" Peri said, a Cheshire smile crossing her face as she gripped each of Corrin's nipples between both her thumbs and index fingers. Corrin ALREADY had a bad feeling about this... "THE TITTY TWISTER!" Peri cheered. And just like that, Corrin's fears were proven to be correct as Peri's fingers clamped down and twisted this way and that  
  


"HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH?!?!?!" Corrin's shrill cry of pain made more than a  few heads turn across the Castle.  
  


Peri grinned and gave painful twists left and right to Corrin's poor nipples, pulling and pinching on occasion before finally stopping. It lasted MUCH shorter than the wet willy, but was still JUST as bad! "And next..." Peri giggled, before moving up, then turning and sitting backwards on Corrin's chest, still straddling her, but now facing her legs. She moved Corrin's towel down further, exposing her belly.  
  


"Wh-what now?" Corrin whimpered, struggling to get out from underneath the terrifying girl with two-toned hair, but her efforts were fruitless.  
  


"A good old fashioned PINK BELLY~" Peri giggled. Corrin had... mixed feelings about this one. It had a far sillier name than the last two, and was almost impossible to take seriously. But considering she couldn't see ANY of what Peri was doing, it did worry her a good bit. Peri smiled, before raising a hand up high... then letting it crash down on Corrin's stomach, open-palmed. Corrin gasped in pain, and whimpered and cried out as numerous MORE of them landed. It was almost like her torso was receiving a spanking! She had a feeling the name for this one would, if anything, be total truth by the end.  
  


Peri brought down a total of twenty stinging, painful swats against Corrin's slim stomach, leaving a mix of red and pink, littered with palm prints over her pale skin. "Ow.... Ow..." Corrine groaned. Peri smiled and gave a quick bounce, her butt springing up off of Corrin's still sore boobs. The princess groaned and held her stomach, rolling over to prevent further pain.  
  


"There you go! A bit of education!" Peri laughed, before giving Corrin's rear a smack through her towel, then giving a small squeeze. "You're welcome princess!" She smiled, before patting Corrin's butt a few times, then taking her leave.  
  


Corrin was left on the hardwood floor and rolled back on to her back to keep from letting any afflicted areas touching anything at all. The cool air both helped to sooth that warm skin, and also hurt a bit, but after all of THAT, she could handle it. Sore nipples, a sore stomach, a water-logged ear.....  
  


"Peri..." She would get the two-toned haired girl back for this... she still had research to do anyway... May as well make it fun. Corrin began running through her options in her head.... Oh yes. Peri would indeed pay....  
  


**\---Later that Night---**   
  


Peri hummed a happy tune to herself while she brushed her two wild puffballs she called pigtails. The two-tone haired girl was quite happy, even if she had had to suffer a wedgie earlier the same day. Corrin was not that strong or experienced with them it seemed. It was more of an annoyance than anything, but she had successfully gotten some satisfying revenge!  
  


She giggled happily as she put her hairbrush down, briefly twirling in her light pink nightgown with black frills, before winking at herself in the mirror. "And now, for a good night's rest. LOOOOTS of killing to do tomorrow, hopefully~" she sang, before sauntering over to the bed, then pausing. She looked around the room curiously. Something felt.... off. Like she was being watched. She swiftly went to the door before yanking it open.... nobody.  
  


"Hmm..." she muttered, before going to the window, opening it up and looking everywhere she could. Nothing in the trees... nothing on the ground, or on the sides of the building... she shut the window back before throwing open her closet. Nope. Nothing but worn clothes that she would wait for the butlers to handle themselves, and clothes she likely planned not to wear unless to formal events(sealed in plastic so any odor from the worn clothes didn't permeate and ruin the formal ones). Still, she NEVER lost the feeling of being watched...   
  


With a small sigh, she shut the door back, putting her spear beside her bed as she laid down. If anyone DID try to kill her, SHE would still be doing the killing, and they'd see nothing coming. She stared at the ceiling, pretending to be asleep for the moment...  Under her bed, Corrin said nothing, and kept her breathing low, certain that the trained killer would have no issue with keeping hearing her breath and locating her.  
  


Seconds, minutes, hours. The sun drifted down beyond the horizon and the sky grew darker as its place in the sky was taken by the moon. Peri laid awake, eyes steadily growing heavier. She was a trained warrior, long and rough nights with little sleep, she was no stranger to! But, there was one difference between those nights on the battlefield and now, laying in her comfortable bed. She had the opportunity to take shifts and hard ground was none that comfy.

 

Soon, the spear fighter was off to dreamland, breathing softly and cuddling with her spear as sweet dreams of running enemies through and spilling blood danced through her mind. Those were quickly replaced by those of lording over Lady Corrin, the blond princess dressed as a maid and Peri in control! How lovely...  
  


Corrin was standing at bedside of the warrior with two-toned hair. She was grinning, a crazy glint in her eyes Peri would have been proud of, regardless of it being directed at her. She struck like lightning, pulling Peri out of bed by her nightgown. She hit the floor on her stomach and Corrin was quick go capitalize.

  
Firstly, she knocked Peri's spear to the far end of the room. The LAST thing she needed was for the unstable girl to get a hold of it in panic. Next, she jumped onto Peri's back, pinning her down. "SURPRISE!" Corrine said, smirking as she sat down, pinning her comrade down, and seizing her hands, folding them to Peri's back before sitting her plump rear down on top of them to stifle her movement. "Thanks for the lessons earlier! Her's payment!" she said happily, flipping Peri's nightgown out of the way. A periwinkle thong revealed to her, Corrin couldn't help but blush slightly at seeing the girl's butt cheeks so exposed WITHOUT the wedgie yet! She would never understand how people could wear panties like this. Peri, despite her current predicament, fought back.   
  
  
"Youuu! Agh! You light brat! I'm going to - !" She stopped mid everything. Her feet were paused mid-flail, her butts cheeks clenched, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Corrin had wrapped her fingers around the skimpy thong she wore and the littlest of tugs paralyzed her whole body, "You.., you wouldn't dare...!" She said darkly, looking over her shoulder with a death glare.  
  


"Yoink."  
  


"EEEEEEEEEEEKKK!!!" Whatever menace she her expression was gone like that. Her eyes crossed her, her teeth greet and a shrill squeal erupted from her throat. "MMMMM!!!! The hurts, you MEANIE!" Peri snapped.  
  


"So did the Pink belly, the titty twister and the wet willy wasn't pleasant either!" Corrin answered with a sly smile, before giving a fierce yank, enticing another cry of pain from the unfortunate former aristocrat. "How's that feel?" she asked, giving Peri's butt cheek a pinch.  
  


"OWIE! L-Like you're starting to annoy me..." she growled back, before yelping in pain, scrunching her toes and biting her lip as Corrin leaned back and held the panties through the legholes, pulling fiercely with both hands now, as well as giving Peri's butt yet another pinch, this time using her nails.  
  


"Oooh, this is just the beginning for you!" Corrin exclaimed, sending Peri's thong on a deep crevasse exploration with swift tug after tug. She upgraded from pinching to light smacks, alternating between pulling on the skimpy undergarments and giving the two-toned warrior a swat on her ass. Swats that growing more and more powerful... "What was that one wedgie...? I need something long for it..." Corrin mumbled to herself. Her eyes widened and landed on the spear mere feet away.  
  


 "W-What the hell are you... DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SPEAR!!" Peri snapped, instantly trying to force herself up. Corrin stumbled in surprise before giving an extremely hard yank of Peri's underwear, the proud killer giving an agonized wheeze before collapsing back to the floor.  
  


_'Well, that plan is out...'_  Corrin thought to herself hesitantly. ANY attempt to get off of Peri to go get that spear would result in likely having her butt introduced to her own panties in brutal ways that would leave Corrin begging for mercy. She thought for a moment, before looking at Peri's panties. A thong... what good wedgies could be done in a thong... Suddenly a smiled graced her face, before she gave several very hard tugs, each time inching her petite posterior backwards, until she was nearly seated atop Peri's head.  
  


"G-Get your - Hnn! - butt off of me..." Peri panted out, before gasping in pain and whining as Corrin gave yet another sharp tug to her panties.  
  


"Not just yet, almost though~" she grinned. Peri let a mix of growls and whimpers. The proud killer was currently trapped between a hard and soft place. Corrin was sitting on her head! She could feel the divide and plump cheeks against her head... Her body jerked, twitched, jumped even. Every yank sent a jolt of pain through her body, the worst of it being exacted on her poor bottom. This wedgie she would be feeling for a while... Only because the thong would just stay there, lodged deep unable to move! Dammit, Corrin!  
  


"Owwwwww!! Owowowow!!" Peri whimpered. As tough and menacing as she wanted to be, having her ass being ripped apart by her own adorable thong and having Corrin sitting on her head was putting a damper on that plan.  
  


"Almost over, just relax~" Corrin said in a soothing voice, as if talking to a child, before slowly moving her grip to the sides of Peri's thong. While Peri's arms were now free, they were a bit too numb(and she was in too much pain) to use. Corrin leaned back once more, moving off her victim's head and on the floor in front of her. Peri had to resist the temptation to just bite the girl's groin as hard as she could, as the only option she could do right now. Mainly because if she did so, she would LIKELY end up startling Corrin so much that it would tear these panties RIGHT off her backside from how much the Princess would back up... and Peri loved this pair!  
  


Corrin stretched the panties further, Peri giving small, continuous moans of pain now as she went limp, before feeding Peri's arms through the sides, then allowing them to snap down onto her shoulders. "And, a delicious shoulder wedgie." Corrin said standing up and dusting off her hands before taking out her notepad, starting to document things as she sat down on Peri's bed. Naturally, Peri herself was pretty much incapped. She couldn't move no matter HOW badly she wanted to; The pain was far too great.  
  


Corrin took a moment to really admire her work, a light blush coloring her cheeks. Peri was groaning on the floor, her arms limp at her sides and her eyes were glazed over. The periwinkle thong that had been used against was stretched taught in the shape of a perfect Y. With her nightgown flipped up, there was absolutely nothing hiding the two-toned warrior's round bottom, slightly pink from the brief spanking she had delivered. That thong of hers must have been incredible deep. Such little material... Even Peri's poor groin had to be feeling the effects of such a wedgie.  
  


That was pretty sufficient payback then. "One more left..." She whispered to herself. "So Peri, how do you feel?" Corrin asked curiously, prodding her cheek with a toe before lightly using her foot to roll Peri over onto her back,the multi-colored haired girl giving a whimper as that just increased the pain she was in. Corrin couldn't help but notice how utterly little was left to the imagination from the front(as well as notice the little pink heart on the front of the panties).  
  


"Pain... A lot of pain..." Peri grunted, weakly clawing at the wooden floor, "Ooo... Feeling remorseful... Sorry for Sakura... Hinoka... They'll be... Short a sister... When I can move again," She slowly turned her head to Corrin. She smiled weakly, but it was just as menacing, "Hehehe~" He crazed giggle was mixed with a wheeze, "Your butt is miiine~"  
  


"Whatever you say. For now, you can do nothing, and I have nothing to fear until you can move again." Corrin said simply, standing up. "Goodnight Peri. Sleep tight, and enjoy the wedgie." she said, giving Peri's groin a small pat, before turning and walking off. Peri heard the door to her room close and groaned, wondering just WHEN she'd be able to muster the strength to get up from this tormenting panty flossing. Her main guess.... Probably NOT soon... She sighed. She'd be here awhile...  
  


After about an hour, Peri had managed to get up, and laid on the bed. She didn't remove her wedgie though, only groaning and quickly falling asleep.... She hoped that she would have the strength when she woke up to undo this wedgie.  
  


\----  
  


The proud killer yawned as she awoke, slowly opening her eyes, and managing to smile, despite the excruciating pain she was still in. She slowly moved her arms upward, and yanked the panties off of her shoulders, sighing in relief while gently rubbing her crotch. Not erotically or anything, but for soothing comfort. "And today is the day I get that Princesses panties and turn her into a cocoon~" she giggled, before slowly getting up. Notably, she was walking boleggedly, and with a slight limp, but she wouldn't let that get her down. She stripped down, discarding all but her bra. The panties wouldn't be wearable, and thong wedgies... just seemed like a plain old BAD idea at this point. She smiled, changing into a pair of bright pink panties, bunnies imprinted all over them. One of the last pairs she had, and they looked cute, so why not?  
  


She grinned and grabbed her spear, before heading towards the door.... only to pause and glance back. She could swear she heard something just now... and she felt that familiar feeling of eyes on her. She did a quick once-over of the room... but found nothing. She was paranoid... rightfully so.... but ignored it. She wouldn't be in the room much longer anyway. And with that, she hurried off to Corrin's room. The bratty princess would know the taste of her own undies by Peri's hands!  
  


"Where is she? Where is she? Where. Is. Sheee..." Peri was steaming she was so angry. The two-toned warrior was casual twirling her spear between her fingers and randomly thrust as the air with both the killing tip and the blunt end, "Oooo, I'm going to turn that little princess in to a damn kabob!" Maybe not THAT severe of probing, but Corrin was going to GET IT!! "Bullshit... Bullshit... I want that ass!" In the most non-sexual way. Peri was going to thoroughly and methodically wreck it like Corrin had so rudely done to her. Every step sent a twang of pain through her and it reminded her of the embarrassing defeat and ass-flossing she had suffered Corrin's hands. Those same thoughts just stoked the fires of her growing flames of rage.  
  


She grunted as she suddenly bumped into something, and heard the clanging of plates and such. In her fantasies of making Corrin scream and beg for mercy, she had failed to watch where she was going.. and ran right into a familiar, pink-haired maid. "OH! I'm SOOO sorry!" Felicia said, frantically picking up the plate of cookies and pot of tea she had on her tray(MIRACULOUSLY, the one time she DIDN'T manage to spill food all over the damn place was when she WASN'T the one who caused the accident). "I-I wasn't looking where I was going!"  
  


".........." Peri stared at Felicia for a while, watching her clean up and readjust herself... just yesterday, to gain access to Corrin's clothes, she had titty-twistered the daylights out of Felicia's sister Flora. AGONIZINGLY, and for almost an hour. And Flora had broken fairly quickly.... the rest of the hour was just for funsies. But! This woman was Corrin's PERSONAL maid! A smile slowly crept onto Peri's face, and she bent down. "Hiya~" she giggled, smiling pleasantly at Felicia, who seemed to turn blue as she noticed WHO she bumped into. "It's no problem, you didn't spill anything on me or anything. So I won't tell~.... IF you tell me where Corrin is~" she sang.  
  


Utterly, absolutely terrified, Felicia was almost to the point of being unable to talk, and what she managed to stammer out, "I-i-i-i d-do-don't kn-know... Sh-she never returrrrned to he-her room fr-fr-from the... B-ba-ba-baths..." Was not to Peri's liking. 

 

The smiling, but menacing expression on the trained warrior's face took a turn for the dark and grew doubly more scary in the eyes of the innocent maid. Felicia had been told all about Peri's nipple twisting attack...and atomic wedgie, on Flora.

 

"Where is she?" Peri asked again. Her moves were blindingly fast, her spear just a blue of wooden shaft and silver spearhead. Her motions stopped and suddenly Felicia found her maid clothes in tatters, exploding in to a cloud around her that fell to the ground, "Tell the truth now~" It was obvious Peri didn't believe one word out of her mouth.  
  


 "I-I-I DON'T KNOW!" Felicia squealed, blushing and trying to cover up her pink, snowman-patterned undergarments. 

 

"That's not a good answer~" Peri sang, before walking over. "Looks like we'll just have to make you learn to talk!" 

 

\----

 

"NOOOOO! NOT THAT! OWIE! H-have mercy! Mercyyyyy! " came Felicia's wails, throughout the castle. Unfortunately for her, the castle was only for royalty and their retainers. And even then, all of them didn't stay here, and sadly, she knew that NOBODY but her and Peri were here now(unless Corrin WAS here and she didn't know). "MAKE IT STOP! OWOWOWOW! WHYYYYY?!  ** _WHHYYYYYYYY_**?! " She bawled, before a soft sobbing was all that filled the building. Peri grumbled in annoyance as she walked back into her room. A good half hour of stress relief was worked out on that girl, and she STILL learned nothing about Corrin's whereabouts... she sighed and set down her spear, before going to closet, and tossing her dress into it. It was probably not the best thing to wear right now, even if it wasn't covered in blood for once. She shut the closet, glancing back at it briefly.... there hadn't been anything in there... but she could've sworn she didn't leave it ajar when she left the room.... or perhaps she did. She shrugged it off, then went to her dresser.

 

The two-toned warrior began rummaging through her things, trying to find another suitable dress to wear... before she paused. It was.... too quiet. And she felt herself being watched.... and felt like they were close... She slowly looked up, and into the mirror. "Oh Fu--"

 

She was cut off from her swear by her own squeal, as she suddenly got a vicious panty-yanking, Corrin standing RIGHT behind her, and giving an outrageously hard pull upwards to her undies, bouncing Peri up and down hard. "OW OW OW OW OW! HOW?!" Peri squeaked, holding her groin in pain.

 

"These are some cute panties~" Corrin commented happily. "A true shame what I'm going to do to them!"

 

Corrin gave the bunny adorned panties and the cotton ripped through Peri's backside, drawing pained squeals and shouts from the two-toned warrior. She wasn't all that terrifying now! The blond princess lifted Xander's retainer off of her feet and started to bounce her. It was a brief attempt. Her physical strength just was not up to par to keep up a feat like that for long. But, it had done its job - Bunny printed panties thoroughly wedged up their wearer's ass because of it.  
  


"OW OW OW! LET ME GO!" Peri demanded, before squealing as Corrin, apparently, opted for a more simple type of wedgie this time. One by one, containers of make-up, powders, nail-polish and such vanished off her dresser, and found their way dumped into her underwear. Every new 'ingredient' to the wedgie stew was prefaced by Corrin yanking down, pulling Peri's panties briefly out of her butt cheeks before viciously reapplying the panties to her butt crack. "THAT! FEELS! SO! GROOOOSS!  " Peri whined, squirming as yet ANOTHER container of nail polish was dumped down her panties. 

 

"Soo... why the childish panties?" Corrin asked casually, after having finished dumping a whole CONTAINER of powder into Peri's undies, before Corrin finally lifted her up, and spun her around before dropping her on the ground, taking out her notepad as Peri groaned, laying limply on the floor. Her butt felt violated, and utterly disgusting now. And Corrin could agree since she could actually see the effects of all the products THROUGH the panties, and had to smile. It looked like it probably felt terrible... meaning it probably felt worse. "Well?" she asked, taking a seat on Peri's back. 

 

Peri groaned irritably. She could do little else than shake her booty, the reawakened agony from last night's wedgie rending her helpless yet again. "I like bunnies, got a problem?" Peri asked, pouting, tears formed at the corners of her eyes. She wasn't going to cry or sob by any means, but it was the FEELING of EVERYTHING currently crammed in to her crack by Corrin's vicious wedgie attack that was drawing it out of her. The proud killer could do nothing but whimper and whine. The URGE to pick the wedgie was so powerful, to get her messy panties out of her crack, but she didn't spread around the contents and make a bigger mess than Corrin had already.

 

"That's it...? Just like bunnies?" Corrin questioned, before shrugging. "Alright. How do you feel right now?"  she asked, still jotting down notes.

 

" .... Hmhmhmhm~  I love bunnies!~…." she sang, before her voice took a much darker tone. "But I don't like people who mess with mine..."

 

"..... A-and that is my cue to go. Goodbye, Peri, and thank you for your help with my research." Corrin said quickly(as she remembered that if Peri COULD move now, she was in NO way restrained from doing so), before giving a hard, sharp tug on Peri's underwear, the girl giving a squeak of pain before returning to laying down flat, groaning in agony. Corrin got up before hurrying out of the room, locking and closing the door behind her. Well, she got her data. Now, all she needed to do was find.... a new... "What the...?" she questioned, staring in shock and disbelief.

 

She had heard Peri tormenting her maid, but despite Felicia's wails, wanted this research done BADLY and not to be countered.  But she hadn't really expected to find THIS. Felicia was, at the moment, hanging from the BACK of her panties, while the front was tugged up hard and high, going through the front of her bra, the legholes looped through that way so that they were over Felicia's shoulders. It was somewhat hard to describe, but the front of the panties, along with the front of the legholes, was behind the front of Felicia's bra and the legholes were over her shoulders in a particularly nasty shoulder wedgie, while the BACK of her panties weren't through the bra, instead just being in a plain old hanging wedgie from the back of the legholes on a wall-mounted candle(that was thankfully unlit), with the rest being right over her head and eyes. Meanwhile, said bra was actually not covering her chest, suggesting she had been given that same, horrendous titty twister that Corrin had... except possibly worse. And beyond her panties, Corrin could see that Felicia's belly was a radiant shade of red. An extremely painful pink belly to the poor maid.

 

Corrin gawked in disbelief and suddenly had a LOT more appreciation for the fact that Peri hadn't caught her. Given that Felicia was sweating profusely and that any clothing she had on(which, to be fair wasn't much but the point remained) were absolutely soaked, she could only assume what a wedgie like that would do to HER, when they did such a thing to Felicia, who had so much experience already! Hell, before now, Corrin didn't know it was possible for wedgies alone to induce sweating at all, much less so much of it. "Um... F-Felicia?" she asked hesitantly. She received no response from the hyperventilating girl, and upon closer inspection, she saw that there was liquid that was NOT sweat dripping out of Felicia's ears and winced. "I-I'll just... leave you here... Flora should come soon..." she said, before giving a small wave to her maid and running off. Now, she could go and get a nice relaxing rest on her bed.

 

She had hid in Peri's CLOSET after all, which wasn't only rank but also not exactly comfortable for rest. She had only avoided detection because she had switched hiding spots to under Peri's bed. She could simply shower once she woke up, though. For now, REST was priority. "THERE you are!" Corrin's eyes opened from her daydream of napping in her nice warm bed, and trailed to the source of the voice. Her older sister Hinoka coming over.... and looking none too happy. "Corrin, a word?"

 

"Um, sure. What is it?" she asked, unsure of what could ever posses Hinoka to be upset with her right now.

 

"I heard that you're participating in training sessions with Takumi." the redheaded Hoshidan explained, folding her arms. "Daily, to learn the art of the bow?"

 

"Uh, yes...?" Corrin answered, still confused. Though it DID slowly dawn on her and she felt an all too familiar tingle in her rump. 

 

"And I heard that he scolded you for not doing proficiently... and you haven't been to lessons since?" she asked sternly.

 

"S-sister, that's not the reason, hear me out-- OW OW OW!" Corrin whimpered as Hinoka seized her ear. 

 

"So it IS true." Hinoka said, eyes narrowing. "Come Corrin. We're going to have a talk about responsibilities." she scolded, dragging off the Princess by her ear. 

 

"OW OW OW! Noooo! No talk! I can explain!" she whimpered. The next hour would be absolutely torturous for her own behind, wedgie or not. A sibling's spanking was a VERY different thing... and arguably, a much more fearful one.  
  


\----  
  
"Stupid  **Sob** Hinoka..."

 

_Whish._

 

_Grumble_

 

It was a triple threat of awful. Two continuous hours of having her behind throttled by Hinoka and her unforgiving palm. And that was three hours ago! Even now Corrin was feeling it. She had dressed in her baggiest pants and her SOFTEST panty-briefs, a pair she had compared to wearing nothing at all in her private thoughts. It stung, it hurt, it caused her to twitch and miss her shots when random twangs of pain would shoot through her.

 

She had been forced to go out and train as well, AND do so during lunch. She had not eaten at all, and wouldn't until dinner. She continued to miss and her stomach would grumble and growl. It was a constant cycle. If it wasn't the pain in her behind, it was her stomach. The occasional tear she shed from her spanking earlier and her watery eyes and her sobbing certainly did not help her aim either.   
  
The princess couldn't help but give her backside a rub. She'd have to plan her future research better. In such ways that would not end with her receiving a glowing red backside for her troubles. She whimpered in pain as she felt the fabric touch her butt again and removed her hand, before taking aim again.

 

_Whish._

 

"Dammit..." she muttered. Could this get ANY worse?!

 

Apparently, it could. In addition to the fierce pain in her backside, she had to soon deal with pain in her frontside... from a well placed kick between the legs from behind. "I found you~" Peri said, giving a cheerful giggle as Corrin doubled over, then walked around to face her. "Now... I believe I owe you a bit of payback!" she said, giving a sinister grin to the pained, and worried, Princess.  
  


"P... Peri..." Corrin whimpered, her voice a high squeak. She collapsed on to her knees and fell forward, pressing her forehead against the ground. With her butt a bit higher in the air, the waistband exposed, she was at Peri's mercy.

 

The Warrior had none of that to give.

  
"Now, let's get you in some special wedgies, princess!" Peri giggled, before Corirn gave a whimper as she felt Peri's hands intrude on her pants, quickly finding the panty-briefs that just barely guarded her butt. And those SAME panty-briefs, which Corrin explicitly put on for comfort, soon caused her pain as Peri gave a ferocious yank, several popping sounds heard from JUST that! Tears instantly came to Corrin's eyes as the panties not only intruded on the crevice between her cheeks but also tormented her still VERY sore and VERY red behind. "Now, you get nice and comfy." Corrin heard the girl say, before she felt something cold and hard lightly against her butt cheeks.

 

"W-What are..." she trailed off, glancing over her shoulder, noticing Peri now wielded her spear... through the legholes of Corrin's panties. "NO!" the princess begged, shaking her head frantically. "PLEASE! I'll do anything! J-Just ANYTHING but the--"

 

"PROPELLER WEDGIE TIME!" Peri cheered happily, confirming Corrin's fears. Corrin was let go and trapped there, Peri holding tightly to her precious spear. She lifted in to the air with a harsh wedgie, more of the soft, pink cotton sinking in to her crack. Her baggy pants fell as she rose, falling off of her completely.  
  


".... WOW! That is RED!" Peri said, staring in awe before lowering Corrin so she was laying on the ground, before sitting atop her back. "That makes me think of a game~!"

 

"Can the game be 'let go of Corrin, she's had enough'...?" the unfortunate wedgie researcher asked, sniffling. 

 

"NOPE! Instead every noise you make, you get a good old WHACK on the booty!" Peri said, far more cheerful than anyone had the right to be in such circumstances. "READYSETGO!" And with that, the two-toned warrior began to spin the spear around, standing and keeping a foot on Corrin's back to keep her rooted to the ground, as her panties quickly tightened and torque was added to her already horrific wedgie. Corrin couldn't help but give a small whimper, before crying out as Peri, true to her word, gave her a damn hard smack to her blazing right butt cheek. "I warned ya!" she sang, before continuing to apply the spin to Corrin's panties.

 

Around and around the spear went, and when it would stop... It sure as Hell didn't. And Corrin was subjected every agonizing second. Her stretchy undies were made tighter and tighter, the pressure between her cheeks and on her groin grew and grew. At this rate, the teary eyed researcher had a feeling that she would never lose the feeling of her panties lodged so deep in her crack. By the time Peri finally opted to stop, Corrin WISHED her panties would tear already and spare her this cruel fate. Even worse, she'd gotten a good twenty or so spanks on her poor backside, PER CHEEK. "There~" Peri sang, before finally getting off of her, yanking her spear out of Corrin's undies. 

 

"Oooow...." the princess sniffled. 

 

"Oh, don't say ow yet! We're not even done!" Peri giggled, Corrin trying to crawl away, before yelping as she heard the familiar sound of a weapon being stuck into the ground. She stopped and glanced over her shoulder to see Peri's spear... wedged deep into the Earth.... THROUGH Corrin's panties, spearhead first.

 

"Now, c'mere!" Peri ordered, yanking Corrin to her feet, the Princess hissing in pain as per panties were forced OUT of her buttcheeks, still slightly coiled and twisted but once the spear had been removed from the propeller wedgie, it had MOSTLY gone back to normal. "Now. Let's play STRETCH!"

 

"S-Stretch?!" Corrin inquired hesitantly as Peri bent down, wrapping her forearms around Corrin's legs.

 

"STRETCH!" She cheered, yanking Corrin by her legs... away from the spear. The result was that, as the spear was stuck in the ground through the fabric of Corrin's panties, the panties were forced yet again up her poor unfortunate crimson booty. 

 

"STOP! OWIIIIE! I'm sorry! It HUUUURTS!" Corrin bawled, squirming as much as she could. She was slightly thankful most, if not EVERYONE, was in the mess hall. It meant nobody could hear nor see her pain.

 

"NOPE! Stretch, and stretch, and STRETCH untiiiil..." Peri trailed off, before they both heard a loud tear, and Corrin fell backfirst to the ground, groaning and whimpering. "They tear!" Peri said happily, Corrin giving a sniffle as she rolled over on her belly to save her back some trouble. More than a foot of panty-fabric was sticking out of the back of Corrin's pants, down to the backs of her knees. To say nothing about the long piece now held to the ground by the spear, as Corrin's panties had torn at the middle.

 

"Now... one final lesson!" Peri said, before sitting in front of Corrin, who weakly looked up at her. What more could she do...?  "Start this one off by," Peri paused, briefly, to stick her index and middle fingers on one hand into her mouth, getting them nice and wet before pulling them out. "Like a wet willy, wet up your fingers but wet up TWO on one hand first!" She giggled, before climbing over Corrin's head, Corrin's face briefly buried in Peri's groin(she couldn't help but feel this was deliberate, as it wasn't necessary. Maybe just one more way of saying she 'won' their little 'game'?) before sitting on her back. "Then, you spread their butt cheeks like this!" she laughed, sounding a bit more sinister as she did JUST that to Corrin. She was more worried now, but just wanted it to be over. What worse could Peri do? "Then... KANCHO!" Peri cheered, and those two, slimy, wet fingers found themselves embedded in Corrin's backdoor.  
  


Corrin's mouth opened, but no sound came out. Not even a whimper. Her toes curled, her hands slowly balled in to fists. Her eyes rolled up and in to her skull. "And that, is your last lesson." Peri said teasingly, pistoning her fingers a bit in Corrin's rear before removing them, giving Corrin's rear one final smack. "Oh yeah! And Lady Hinoka wanted me to deliver a message to you~" she grinned, and Corrin looked up at her, though even that took ALL the strength she could muster. "She said 'tell Corrin that she's to have at least ONE arrow in the bulls-eyes of every one of those targets, or she's in for another hour over my lap'.... Tata~" she giggled, before skipping off. Corrin let out a weak whimper. Her head hit the ground with a light thud, but she didn't need much strength at all to move her eyes.

 

Twenty targets. And she was only on the first and she hadn't even hit the third ring so far, let alone the bullseye...

  
Subtly, and quietly, she heard a familiar sound.... giggling? Low giggling?... And it was definitely not Peri, as she would be laughing proudly at her victory(she'd taken back her spear, and even the remains of Corrin's panties it had trapped to the ground with her)... She slowly raised her eyes, to where the lake was off a from where Corrin herself was. Someone was likely looking for the gems that seemed to randomly pop up in the lake from time to time, that nobody knew how they got there. A familiar farm-girl sat there, looking in her direction... and giggling hysterically behind her hand.

 

Mozu.

 

The usually kind and somewhat naive farm girl was laughing at her! She'd never thought Mozu to have so much as a mean spirited bone in her body!.... Then again, she would probably be hard pressed not to laugh herself if she'd seen Camilla or(especially, right now) Hinoka go through what she just witnessed. MOZU, however, had the misfortune of aiming her laughter at a Wedgie Researcher.... she'd pay dearly....

 

.... As soon as Corrin's rear recovered from all it had to endure today.  _Then_ she'd pay!


	5. The Ferocious Farmgirl

 

Corrin laid on her bed flat on her stomach casually flipping through the pages of her journal. It contained various notes on wedgies and acts as well as numerous ideas, both underlined and crossed out. It had been a number of days since her final encounter with Peri where the two-toned terror exacted some harsh revenge upon her bottom. Very, very, very harsh revenge....

 

She was left laid up on her stomach and unable to sit for the better part of the week she spent healing. She had to grin and bear the pain in front of her family on multiple occasions - Eating, training, the occasional group bath for the girls, attending meetings where she either had to sit upon a chair or kneel in seiza with her heels pressed against her thoroughly beaten buttocks and sit spots. It was torture. Her saving grace during the trying week was Felicia. Despite the torment she had put her confidant through, and what Peri had unfortunately done to her in her search, the clumsy maid was there with ice and a bit of healing magic every day.

 

Now, she could sit around more comfortably, but Corrin was still haunted by phantom pains whenever she did. The burn of the cotton sliding between her cheeks and grinding against her. Peri had made the fabric go where no underwear should ever be forced to, or it felt that way at least. The memories made her skin crawl, particular her buttocks, and she unconsciously clenched and squirmed not long after. She was honestly glad to be done with Peri and that the two-toned terror was crossed off of her research list. 

 

Mozu. Corrin's brow furrowed as the memory of those giggles came to her. Seeing Mozu there, off to the side, crouched and giggling at her misfortune. She could have helped! Mozu was quite strong despite her fragile appearance. The little farm girl actually sported a bit of muscle, as Corrin had noted during group baths and trips to hot springs. No, she had simply watched the humiliation take place. Mozu was now next on Corrin's list and she planned on having some fun with it. The real head scratcher of it all was how. How to get the drop on Mozu?

 

"Hmm..." She smirked. She had certain skills that Mozu did not. Before starting her training as an archer, she had practiced quite a bit of magic and, in addition, she had wit and the element of surprise. Mozu had no idea she was her target. Moreover, Corrin was the army's commander. She knew the schedules of everyone within her ranks.... But a problem still presented itself. Mozu was strong, as she knew.... and as she also knew, she was stronger physically than the princess herself. The farm girl was able to move the heaviest supplies Corrin had only seen Xander or Ryoma move on their own without any assistance to her.

 

Corrin frowned slightly. How on Earth was she supposed to compete with that? The very moment she got a hand on Mozu's underwear, assuming the girl's trained senses didn't already notice Corrin's arrival and sneaking attempt on her, she would probably be flung aside with ease when Mozu realized what had happened. She needed to make sure that couldn't happen, somehow.... but how?

 

"I am a Princess and the commander," The furrow of her brow deepened. Simply ordering Mozu to come to her was within her power, but not making the former farm girl accept her plans. That was also a slight abuse of her power and it made her stomach crawl and whirl. It made her feel uneasy, enough so that using her authority as a higher up was simply out of the question., "But, I am kind. I could approach Mozu to help with her field work." 

 

The element of surprise was, in fact, her only option of exacting a bit of payback against the farm girl. A direct approach would surely leave her walking funny for the next week or so. Ordering Mozu would only go so far. Unfortunately, the element surprise was not entirely on her side either. Mozu was trained now, with danger senses trained and honed by working hard in service of the Vallan army. Even Corrin and her kind nature would be hard pressed to hide her true intentions from Mozu. 

 

"I just need to hide it long enough," Corrin murmured to herself, "To set some kind of trap." She hopped up and immediately went to looking through her little collection of magic tomes courtesy of her brother, Leo. It was one of very few she had ever received from him, due to his being more similar to a walking, sentient, smug library with a frown painted onto it than a person. Still, it was an incredibly versatile gift. She had quite a few choices for tomes! She muttered to herself, thumbing through each and thinking of how to use them. "Elfire...." Definitely not. Scorching the fields that they all received food from was not an option. Her brothers and sisters would make it a certainty that the remainder of the year, Corrin would never be able to use her behind for anything more than decoration. 

 

"Elthunder...." Electrocuting a fellow soldier was also out of the question. Also on the off chance it didn't work, Mozu would certainly have the grounds to possibly punish Corrin herself. She shuddered at the thought of gaining a few new permanent tattoos in the form of Mozu's handprints. "Elwind..." Also out of the question. While it would push her forward, it was still an attack tome. Meaning Mozu would still be harmed by it, not to mention it may knock her away and she'd have time to get her barrings long before Corrin reached her. She sighed and put the book aside, picking up the next one.

 

She paused and looked it over curiously. "Gust.... I've never seen this one before..." she muttered, opening it up to look at it. It seemed to be another wind tome, but not one meant for combat. It was of a lower level and more for moving aside the fog of war with winds just fierce enough to blow it aside. She stared at the tome for a short time, thinking carefully.... before a smile etched onto her lips. "Yes.... this works... I need some water!" she giggled happily to herself, hopping to her feet. She swiftly threw on a jacket so as to hide the tome before putting on a pair of shoes and heading out of her room.

 

Going out in the fields during the early morning, Corrin was quick to make her way to the gardening shed where the various tools were stored. It briefly dawned on her that Mozu, a farmer before she was a soldier, could very well be up and at it. She quickly formed her excuse for being up at such an early hour herself should she cross paths with her target earlier than intended. Sliding open the doors, much to Corrin's relief it was completely empty. She hastily grabbed a watering can and filled it to the brim using the well outside. It was quite heavy for her, making walking on the slightly soft, damp earth a bit more awkward than it already was.

 

She picked a spot and immediately started to water. The thought of multiple mud traps crossed her mind - Being tossed around by a gust would make it hard to avoid it, but there was a slight chance that Mozu could, "More than one would look suspicious. Just the one, and I have to make this count." A fire burned behind her eyes. She was determined to wedgie Mozu!

 

Just one. A large circular patch of over-watered earth, with nothing all that suspicious about it apart from the shape.... Mozu hopefully wouldn't notice. She set the watering can down, giving the soil a small poke. It was firm enough that it'd stay from just a minor action like this. But soft enough that the weight of a person would make their feet sink right in. Corrin smiled at this, and turned... though as an afterthought, she grabbed a nearby small stone and dug it into the ground right in front of the trap... if she could get Mozu to trip over it and get her hands and feet stuck, she'd be golden!

 

\-----

 

Mozu whistled to herself as she casually strolled along outside with high steps full of pep and energy! Such a beautiful early morning made it impossible not to be so jolly! The sun was rising and left the sky a jumble of pretty colors! Orange, pink, a little light blue! The little birdies were chirping and making their jolly little songs! The fresh morning dew on the grass and the cool air was so crisp and fresh to her lungs! She had a day of work ahead of her and today was perfect for working! She wanted to make sure the fields were perfectly tilled and watered and then it would be a day of spear training. Hinoka was kind enough to help her out! And Hana too! That samurai girl was chock full of energy day and night!

 

It was a peculiar sight to see when she drew nearer to the precious fields of Vallan Army. There was a person already there and it was one the last people Mozu ever expected to be in a crop field so early in the morning.

 

"Huh? ... Miss Corrin? Is that you there? Watcha doin' out here in the fields? And it's real early too! Don't a princess need her beauty sleep?" She spoke with her typical country twang that most found cute coming fro such a petite thing like herself. She waved and struck up a bit of casual conversation. A giggle rose up as she thought back to a week ago and what she saw Corrin go through at Peri's hands. All bent over and spanked, her pants went waaay up her rump too!

 

Corrin glanced over her shoulder at Mozu. She clutched the Gust tome a bit tighter. She turned to face her fully.... and said nothing. "Uh... Miss Corrin?" Mozu tried again, confused. Corrin frowned.... and actually glared at Mozu, making her pause in surprise. "Somethin' wrong, ma'am?" she asked in concern, taking a slight step back. Corrin took a deep breath. It was slightly difficult to restrain herself after seeing Mozu give another giggle at just seeing her! But she bit back any biting comment and gestured with a finger a simple command to Mozu; Come here.

 

Mozu stayed completely still for a few moments longer, brow furrowed and head tilted to one side. What could Miss Corrin be so mad about so early in the morning? Did Peri come back and give her another mean spanking? Or a panty pulling? The brunette farm girl took a couple tentative steps forward. She was still confused and a little bit on edge. What was this feeling? Was it just the glare from a girl she considered a close friend? The back of her neck started to tingle, the hairs standing on end. There was danger afoot, close by!

 

Her eyes glanced toward the ground, noticing something quite off and her eyes widened. Her mouth fell open with a cry, "Waaaah??! What in tarnation?? The field!" She broke in to a sprint to get a look at the darkened patch of earth. She cared for the fields just as she did her family's fields before the tragedy. She was one if the main workers when she was not in battle. Seeing this, not registering it's oddly strange shape, she lost all sense of edge and danger and ran to inspect the damages. Now it was concern for the crops that was on her mind and nothing else, "Awww! M-miss Corrin, I swear this was not my doin'!" In her mind, this was the trouble and she wanted to right this wrong, "Ooooh nooo!" Mozu was oblivious.

 

Corrin blinked in confusion briefly before following Mozu's eyes to where she was looking.  _The patch of dirt?_  she thought, confused.... before her eyes widened and realization.  _SHE THINKS SHE DID IT! YES! AWESOME!_  Corrin shook the excitement out of her to avoid grinning and cleared her throat. "Come here Mozu.... straight line..." she ordered, folding her arms, keeping her tone firm and stern like Hinoka usually did right before Corrin's butt was set aflame by her hand.

 

Mozu had her hands in her hair, clutching big handfuls and her eyes were wide and panicked. Any noises that came out of her mouth were confused and almost cute whimpers and whines. There was not a single word actually said. The farm girl was worried about the fields, very worried - What could have happened?? How?? Who could have done such a thing when anyone who came to the fields were competent farmhands?? Her brain was both racing and scrambled, unable to answer her own fairly obvious questions.

 

So worried she was that Corrin's words were completely lost on her ears. Mozu veered and started to run around the outside, avoiding the stone, and going to the opposite side of Corrin, "No no no! This ain't right! Awwww!"

 

"Nononononono! Mozu! Come here!" Corrin demanded, raising a hand. The tome in her hands shined a brilliant green, and yanked her hand to the right. A fierce gust blew, and Mozu's small frame was no match. She felt her feet leave the ground briefly as she was blown back into Corrin's path. Corrin yanked her hand back, and the wind suddenly died off, before resuming. Only this time, it came from behind Mozu! The girl found herself stumbling forward, right towards the commander of the army, who seemed less than pleased with her disobedience.

 

"Waaaah! What in the world!?" As physically strong as she was, Mozu and her petite build were no effort for the sudden, powerful torrent of harsh wind. Shielding her eyes with her arm despite its having ended, Mozu stumbled first and straightened herself out,"Mi-miss Corrin! I swear this ain't my fault! I dunno who done it, but I'll find out for ya!" The winds were so strong and so loud in her ears that Mozu resorted to yelling a bit under its force. The sudden wind, though strange to her, seemed to give her a bit of sense back and Mozu approached the blond princess with pleading eyes and a bottom lip slightly poking out in a pout.

 

Corrin's stern glare held, and she began walking to Mozu slowly as well, hand still raised. The wind kept blowing, threatening to sweep Mozu right up again if she deviated from this path, directly to Corrin. And unknown to the farm girl, to her trap. Just a bit closer.

 

Mozu gritted her teeth and tried to fight it. She wanted to dig in her heels, but getting Lady Corrin to not be as sore at her and settling this issue was a bit more important to her. The farm girl squinted her eyes among the whipping winds and her brown locks flying all over and lightly whipping her face, "Uhm, Miss Corrin? Are ya gonna say somethin'? Maybe we should go on inside?" Her eyes glanced at the raised hand and then she caught sight of it. Why had it taken her so darn long to notice at?! There was something glowing near Corrin's chest, tucked tightly under arm at her side, "Lady Corrin?! What're ya doin'?!" Finally catching on, Mozu felt her danger sense flare up once more. But, it was a bit too late for it. The tip of her forward foot met something hard mid-step and her eyes snapped down at a rock at the edge of the wet patch as her momentum and the wind kept her going forward, "Whoa-oh-oh!!" Her arms flew out and Mozu flailed wildly.

 

She thrust her hands out in front of her to catch herself, and to cushion the impact to avoid faceplanting into the dirt. She flailed for a mere moment before she felt herself falling, and winced as she felt her hands sink into the soft soil below her, up to nearly her elbows. Eww... gross.... the farm girl whined within her mind. She gave a slight tug and sighed in disappointment and worry as the soil held firm. She moved her legs forward slightly to try to get a foothold...

 

And would have kicked herself for her stupidity could she have. She realized, only a moment too late, that she stuck her feet right into the soft soil... It was no use. She was stuck now. Bent over like a girl playing horsey, bottom high up in the air, hands and feet rooted into the ground. She lifted her head slightly and felt her blood run cold as she saw Corrin's sneaker-clad feet in front of her. "L-Lady Corri--" she began, only for Corrin to reach down and put a finger to her lips.

 

"It's fine Mozu," she assured, her voice now gentle. She set the book aside and kneeled down in front of the captive girl. "I know you didn't mess this up. You're too competent for that." she said calmly.

 

Mozu's eyes widened. Corrin's expression was far calmer and sweeter than before. Their eyes locked and the farm girl felt another chill up her spine that made her shudder in the mud trap. There was a gleam in Corrin's eyes. Something predatory, something mischievous, a gleam that made her danger senses scream at her, "La-lady Corrin...!"

 

"This was my trap for you," Corrin let the cat out of the bag immediately, "Admittedly, I was a big worried that your sharp farmer eyes might catch it, but your feelings for the crop field outweighed your common sense and logic. That was utterly perfect for me!" Patting her own thighs, Corrin stood up and casually strolled around the outer perimeter of the wet soil patch, "I saw you. Off on the sidelines watching while Peri tormented me. This would have happened eventually, but it could have been much less worse if you had helped. No hard feelings, Mozu, really. But, this first one... There is a bit of payback involved."

 

"But.... But I..."

 

"No, no need to say anything, Mozu." Corrin said simply, patting her clothed butt cheek before cracking her knuckles and stretching. "It's gonna happen sooner or later so may as well be sooner while we're both here. She bent forward and gave Mozu's grey short pants a little tug, just barely exposing a golden yellow waistband. More and more, she slowly, veeery slowly pulled them down over the swell of Mozu's perky booty. She watched Mozu's behind shake in worry and ignored all pleas she heard from the farm girl's mouth. She was doing this on purpose. The longer she kept Mozu waiting, the more torturous it'd be for her....

 

Down and down at an agonizingly slow pace for the both of them! Mozu felt fear take hold and a great deal of worry for her behind. She had no clue that Corrin indulged in pranks like the wedgie or that she had quite the knowledge of them and more. That in mind, her worry was lessened. 

 

Corrin exposed more and more of the leopard print underwear underneath Mozu's grey bottoms. The farm girl could feel the normal morning breeze on her panty clad behind. Corrin let the pants go just as they reached the legholes of the spotted panties and let them slip down and bunch up at Mozu's knees. She reached forward with curled fingers and took the mostly yellow panties in an underhand grip. 

 

Mozu felt that same worry and fear from before come back full force just from the feel alone of the grip on her panties. Corrin had much more experience than she first thought.

 

She got her fingertips under the waistband and balled her hands very slowly in to fists. The legholes slowly sank between Mozu's perky bottom to meet as Corrin pulled more cotton in to her clutches. A grin spread across Corrin's face just as slowly as she got all of the undies she wanted. She spread her feet and set them. Stance firm, the princess chuckled almost evilly! "Up we go!"

 

Mozu squeaked in fear and clenched her butt cheeks tight, squeezing her eyes shut and clenching her trapped fists in anticipation....

 

But nothing came, even as Corrin said she would begin. Mozu waited and waited, but it seemed like Corrin just.... wasn't doing it... "L-Lady Corrin?" she asked hesitantly. "Th-This was just a joke, right yer highness--"

 

"YOINK!" Corrin cheered, giving a vicious upwards pull. The moment Mozu's cheeks unclenched themselves, she pulled, full force. She was surprised how effective that was, waiting with baited breath, holding off her own enjoyment for Mozu's fear, shock and butt-pain. She gave hard pulls, taking a step back and pulling harder, bouncing Mozu's panties repeatedly. "WEDGIE TIME, MOZU!" She laughed happily, excitement flowing through her veins.

 

Mozu's eyes shut tight and her entire body tensed down to her cheeks that clenched tight around the cotton invading her backside, "Eeeeeyyaaaah!!" Her mouth did not stay shut though as she let out a long cry of pain. She felt the burn of the fabric being ripped up the middle with tremendous speed and the leopard print fabric grind and ride deeper and deeper. Corrin pulled over and over, making the little farm hand shake her tush with her barrage of hard tugs while she was stuck in the wet soil. 

 

Corrin raised one foot and pressed it against one of Mozu's bare butt cheeks. She put on a bit of pressure as she leaned back and pulled with as much might she could muster in the moment. She stretched the undergarments even further up, "Uuuwwaaahh?!?!"

 

"Sorry, Mozu, but you gotta pay somehow and this is the way I like!" Corrin giggled, wrapping her fingers around the legholes of Mozu's panties with her right hand and giving a harsh yank. She heard popping sounds already.  _Gotta make it count...._  she thought to herself. She suddenly jumped forward, both feet on Mozu's butt cheeks. She released the fabric she had a grip on, and for a blissful, brief second.... Mozu thought it was over.

 

Before she could even sigh in relief, though....  she felt Corrin regain her grip. This time, digging her fingers between Mozu's cheeks, getting a firm grip on the material wedgied deep already, closer to the area between Mozu's legs.  _Oh No_.... the farm girl thought with a whimper. No amount of clenching would stop this....

 

"SUPER WEDGIE!" Corrin cheered, before jumping back, using Mozu's bottom as the base for her jump backwards. And with her, she took Mozu's panties on a journey like never before, Corrin landing a good yard in front of Mozu, potentially more. As she did, Mozu felt her panties become the thing with which she was most intimate on this world.

 

Her tense body instantly grew limp the moment Corrin took off. Mozu's eyes crossed and her mouth fell open from the sudden burst of pain that she experienced. The sound of dozens of pops and the sound pf tearing fabric filled her ears. No sound came from her mouth, the farm girl on the receiving end of this panty pulling punishment was definitely screaming on the inside. Even the ice Felicia and Flora could produce would do little for the burn plaguing her bottom. Cotton would be plucked out for weeks to come, if she could remove such a wedgie at all! Mozu would most certainly be tasting cotton in the back of her throat and feeling that thin line of one comfortable fabric now buried so intimately deep for days to come. Her eyes slowly righted and they rolled up. All she could see was severely stretched leopard print panties in Corrin's grasp. Riddled with little tears, gaping holes and the stretchy elastic was partly severed from the actually cotton fabric.

 

Corrin let the underpants go and they fell limp, covering most of Mozu's upper half and hanging all the way down to the wet soil below her head. She stood and waited for a moment, digging out her journal and pen from her back pocket, and waiting. Mozu, however, didn't make a peep. ".... Mozu?" she questioned hesitantly. She was going to be certain she didn't get close enough to be grabbed or anything. "Can you speak?" she asked curiously, lifting up the cape-like pair of panties that Mozu was wearing, getting them to just beyond her head so she could see her face. "Wow, you're not even crying... I'd have been in tears after a wedgie like that." Corrin commented, before sitting a short distance away from Mozu, who gave a slight squeaking whimper as she looked back up at Corrin. "Alright... first question. How do you feel?" she asked Mozu, ready to start writing her notes. Though she couldn't help having a grin at the girl's pitiful look

 

"Ooo.... Aah, my butt," Mozu weakly moaned. She blinked, her wits coming and actual thought coming back to her. She felt absolutely wiped out. If the sticky mud that trapped her was not also holding her up in her position on all fours, she definitely would have collapsed there. "I... Ooo, I feel betrayed... Mad, sad..." Her brow furrowed and quivered. It was hard to even put on an upset expression and more so to keep it like that. It lasted only a few seconds before her face relaxed, "Oooowwwieee...! My butt feels all numb... I think. Ah, Miss Corrin, that was real mean of ya."

 

"It was mean of you to watch me getting my butt wedgied to bits and pieces by Peri but you did it." Corrin replied, raising an eyebrow at Mozu as she started writing down Mozu's statements. "Okay... So did you expect all of that to happen? And if not, when did you figure it out that you were going to get such a horrible wedgie?" she asked, giggling a bit. While she didn't normally have fun with this(okay, she did. She had a lot of fun with giving wedgies to people. But usually not this much), it was hard to not love what she managed to pull off.

 

Mozu's cheeks burned hotter and a noticeable pink blush colored her cheeks, "No!!" She shouted, "I thought you was blaming me for the muddy field! I figured it out when I saw yer stupid magic book and then when ya went and grabbed my gosh darn undies!" The smile on Lady Corrin's face was infuriating the little powerhouse farm girl and she started to struggled a bit in the thick soil. There was no easy way to get out, not with her feet trapped too. Not to mention that she probably didn't have the energy to stand, much less struggle out completely. That little bit of squirming got her panting, "Errrr...!"

 

"Sorry, Mozu. I made sure that trap was just deep enough to keep you rooted in place. It's not going to give way anytime soon." Corrin explained, shaking her head. "Well, how would you rate that wedgie?" she asked, giving a wink. "Your panties look like a big ol' cape now. Like the one Arthur wears," she said, before giggling at that thought. "And you didn't scream. Did it not hurt at all or did it hurt that much?" she asked, slowly getting to her feet.

 

" **That** much!" Mozu shouted, wiggling around in her mud trap, " That much, Miss Corrin! Now I can't feel a thing!" All of these questions were kind of confusing for the flustered, tired farm girl. She had been given her fair share of wedgies growing up - She had been a pretty fragile kid before she packed on a bit more muscle with her field work and combat training with Valla. But, no one had ever interviewed her after tugging on her underwear! "It was darn ten! A big ol', painful ten!" Talking about it flared sharp twangs of pain in her crack, "Oooo! I've been kicked by mad heifers and that hurt less than this!"

 

"Wow! That's great to hear!" Corrin laughed. "Well, er... Not great for you, obviously, but it means I'm getting better! This should help my research immensely!...... You've been kicked by heifers in your nether regions?" Corrin asked curiously. Mozu's behind felt inflamed.... and the fact that her hands weren't even free to cradle her pained posterior was even worse!

 

"No! I've jus' been kicked is all," Mozu replied. That sentence in particular made her head swim and, luckily, took her attention away from the pain between her buns and in her nethers, "Research? What in blazes are you talkin' 'bout, Miss Corrin? That's a bunch a crazy talk!" Researching Wedgies? The Princess? A well respected commander of the Vallan army? Mozu had heard some ludicrous things and seen some crazy shit, but this...

 

"Well.... You see.... It mainly started with Takumi," Corrin said, figuring she owed it to Mozu to at least explain the other reason she did. It took a few minutes but once she got to the end, Mozu now understood. Corrin was indeed, a princess researching wedgies. "So.... There you have it." she shrugged, dusting off her pants as she rose from her seated spot yet again. "So yes. I'm researching wedgies.... So I would've needed to wedgie you sooner or later." she shrugged. She'd left out the part where she was going to give three wedgies to each girl. That'd just make her paranoid, and as she saw with Azura, that hadn't been the best thing.

 

Mozu was left mouth gaping with eyes wide in disbelief. Corrin giggled and tilted her head in a rather cute manner, "I'm sure some of the other field workers or someone will come along and help you out. I have to be going," As she walked around the outside of the still damp patch she said, "Thanks for the material, Mozu! You've been a big help."

 

**Smack!**  Corrin brought a firm, hefty smack down right on one of Mozu's perky butt cheeks. She left a light pink handprint in her wake and the powerhouse farm girl was reminded of the pain in her hindquarters. Now, on top of the burning, the impossibly deep reaching cotton and her vulnerable position, she had a dozens of little needles prickling her skin and she could do nothing about it! Mozu moaned, whimpered and squirmed. She would be taking a long, cooold bath after she was out. 

 

Corrin walked away with a jolly smile and a bit of a spring in her step. Now, to pick and plan for the second attack in the trio, "I should consult my notes. That was a bit of payback, but now it's time to get down to more research!"

 

\---

 

Corrin panted as she collapsed to her knees, setting her training bow down. She glanced at the dummies and smiled a bit. Her archery had improved. Several of the targets had arrows right through the bullseyes, which were positioned over vital areas. She gave a nod.  _Now I can at least hit stationary targets while they're most vulnerable..._   she thought to herself, standing up again and taking a big sip of her water before glancing around. She was sweating and hot.... and nobody was around....  _I can take a shower after this_ , she thought with a smile, before pulling out her shirt slightly at the neck and pouring the bottle of water down so it coated her chest in the cooling liquid. She shuddered at the feeling but sighed in relief. It definitely helped, and she had no doubt that it'd make it easier to do the rest of her practice following her break. She dropped the empty bottle before going over to the cooler, bending down to pick up a fresh, cool, unopened bottle.

 

Watching, waiting. Everyone knew all about Corrin's transition in to an archer under the tutelage of Takumi. Mozu had found a comfy spot in the trees at her back and had spied for hours waiting for the proper opportunity to attack. She had hunted in her youth and had been doing it more so since joining the Vallan army. Admittedly, Corrin was very, very pretty. Mozu felt her cheeks burn she watched as the clear liquid disappeared down Corrin's shirt and wet the front of it. It made the simple fabric cling to her modest breasts. Ogling the princess and her beauty could be saved for when revenge was not on her mind.

 

She watched Corrin walk over to her cooler of ice and drinks and simply bend over. Baggy pants and a long day of practice made for peeking panties over the hem of sagging trousers. Mozu had apparently been training herself in the ways of the ninja, or at least she could have fooled quite a few if she had not. Out of the tree and behind the princess she went with pout so much as a rustle. Sky blue and white stripes, all for the snatching. Her fingers curled like claws, her heart raced and her muscles tensed. Could she hold back enough to make it last?

 

No.

 

Corrin felt the motion before she felt the pain. She felt the world rush around her, air rushing by her head and whipping her hair around, her feet departing from solid ground as she squealed in surprise and shot into an upright position.... And then the pain then hit. A sharp, shooting agony erupting in her behind Right between her cheeks, her panties made  their new home, and seemed intent on staying there judging by how firmly they were rooted in place. "Oh.... my...." she wheezed out, eyes wide with tears in the edges.

 

"Wedgie time, Miss Corrin!~" Her melodic tone made it all the more mocking as she mimicked Corrin and her phrase before. Mozu, with her incredible strength, made for a formidable wedgie giver and the blond princess found out first hand as her striped panties was hauled up her crack as blistering speeds with ferocious strength. They were stretched well past atomic wedgie length from just the one pull Mozu delivered. Hands slowly going to her groin, Corrin let out short coughing wheezes. The sheer force behind the panty pulling hit her like a punch to the gut. And like a haymaker to her cooch. Her feet touched solid ground and immediately her legs were like jelly.  A small, strong hand pressed down on her shoulder, but also held her up for the coup de gras. Mozu gave a second pull with such might.

 

SSSHHHRRIIP!!!

 

Corrin felt every agonizing pop and shred as her panties splintered between her clenched cheeks. The long cape Mozu had made of the back of her panties completely separated from the front firmly dug in Corrin's nethers.

 

"O-ow....ie..." Corrin managed to squeak out, wobbling on her feet. As soon as Mozu's hand was removed from her person, she collapsed forward, bottom in the air and head down on the ground, twitching occasionally. "My.... tushy.... hurt..." she managed to wheeze out. She had yet to experience such a fierce wedgie yet! Not even Peri's wedgies hurt that much, nor were that fierce on her poor tushy!

 

Mozu let out a slow sigh, hands still tightly clutched around handfuls of stripped cotton. That single pull had been cathartic!  All of her anger, her embarrassment, it all just left her like the cotton left Corrin's pants. "Hehehe~ Welp, that was mighty fun! Real shame these were so flimsy though," She folded the ruined panties and walked around to the front of the downed Princess and lifted her head off of the ground so she could lay the folded bundle under her head like a makeshift pillow. Only it was made of underwear stretched to the point it could have been a cape.

 

"I'll leave ya be now. Maybe Sir Takumi or Miss Hinoka will come and find ya. Or someone else if yer lucky!" The now jolly farm girl walked away only to stop at Corrin's raised butt. The pants lightly sagged and showed a bit of crack, "Whoopsie! Almost forgot about that lil' partin' gift ya left me!" With a cheeky smirk grin on her face, Mozu tugged Corrin's pants down to show her bare rump and womanhood. There were thin strings hanging limply and fabric still clinging to her. That sure was going to be one long chore for the princess and the powerhouse farm girl was made even happier!

 

 

Corrin gave a mere whimper at Mozu placing her panty-pillow below her head, hands still glued to her aching crotch. "M-Mozu... What're you doing?" she questioned in a whispery, raspy voice, hearing Mozu's talk of a 'gift'. She did not like where this was going. And her worry increased as she couldn't muster the strength to move her hands to cover back her cooch as it was bared. 

 

Mozu raised her hand high and brought it down.  **SMACK!!!**  Birds and little woodland critters were scared off by the sound of the impact...

 

And at the powerful smack to her booty, she gave a silent scream of agony as her plump bottom got a single spank, that was without doubt a harder spank than Corrin gave her. He bubble butt bounced under the smack for a good three seconds at least, and her butt had a brand, shiny new crimson red tattoo of Mozu's hand that one could possibly get Mozu's fingerprints from. Corrin gave a sniffle and her toes curled, she bit her lip, her hands quivering as tears leaked from her eyes.

 

"Buh bye now, Miss Corrin! I hope I helped ya some with yer researchin'!" Mozu was sure that this whole wedgie thing was over, "And that we can hang out real soon!" With a bright smile on her face and a new pep in her step, Mozu went off to work. She had given her very first wedgie, to a Princess no less, and had gotten the revenge for her still pained booty that she desired! She had been a friend and played a mostly harmless in prank in return for a prank as far as she was concerned! The ferocious farm girl hummed a happy tune to herself on her way back.

 

As for Corrin.... the poor princess merely laid there, whimpering before she finally managed to utter a single word that summed up the experience quite nicely. ".......  _ **Owie**_....."

 

\---Two Days Later---

 

"Whew! Hot day!" Mozu walked in to the castle dressed in light clothing dampened by sweat from hours in the sun, maintaining the fields with other farmhands. She dabbed at her slick forehead and cheeks and waved and smiled as she passed by fellow soldiers. It was off to the baths to soothe her muscles and clean up a bit! 

 

Walking in, she stripped her clothes off and threw them in to baskets nearby for clothes in need of washing, wrapping a simple white towel around her slender body, "Been a while since I seen Miss Corrin. Musta hurt her bum a bit worse than I thought..." Her thoughts drifted to Corrin and her first wedgie, a revenge wedgie, that she had ever given. She had started to feel bad about it actually and wanted to apologize, but her busy schedule and a lack of Corrin made that difficult, "Hope she's not too steamed at me..."

 

"Mozu."

 

"Wah!!" The farm girl whirled around, a surprised yelp coming from her mouth which she immediately slapped a hand over there. There was Corrin, clad in a white towel herself and long blond hair done up in a messy bun, "Ah, M-miss Co-Corrin! Well, what a co-inky-dink!"

 

"Yeah.... I have to admit, I didn't really expect to see you here." Corrin commented, looking at the farm girl. ".... How've you been?" she questioned, tilting her head slightly to the right.

 

Mozu collected her wits and stood up straight. The princess seemed calm, so that was a good sign! No tingling feeling on the back of her neck, "I've been just fine! Workin' hard and trainin' hard! You doin' better with yer bows and arrows?"

 

"Yes, I am.... Listen. Mozu.... I want to talk about something with you." Corrin said, looking directly into Mozu's eyes. The farmgirl felt her heart skip a beat and a blush rose to her face as the princess looked her dead in the eyes.... with a somewhat shy expression. "Do you have time to talk later on? I've got to go help Ryoma with something for right now but... Tonight. Do you mind coming to the forest? Out by the clearing? We can have a talk there. Is that alright?"

 

Mozu could not tear her eyes away from Corrin's. How shy they were... She could see the light blush and could hear just how Corrin fought with trying to ask her. A secret meeting in the middle of the woods at night? Yet another beat was skipped as Mozu quietly gulped, "Uhh - Uhm, ye-yeah. I can d-do that, Miss Corrin, no pr-problem at all!" An excited, rather silly smile pulled at her lips and she immediately grabbed Corrin's hand, "C'mon! You and me can hop on in! I wash yer back, you wash mine!" She was giddier than when she got her payback two days ago.

 

"Heh... Sure. But like I said, I can't stay too long, and I am just coming out... but that'd be nice, Mozu." Corrin said, giving a smile and a nod to the farmer. Mozu's heart felt aflutter...

 

When she was clean and parted ways with Corrin, toes tingling after feeling the soft, gentle touch of the princess, Mozu was a giddy, nervous mess. She ran back to her room in a white robe and spent the better part of hours finding the right outfit to wear for their nighttime meeting. She cursed herself for not having sexier clothes - She was a farm girl! Comfort and durability were watch she looked for in almost every piece of clothing she owned, but none of it was very... Nice. Not for an event like this!

 

Mozu found clothes at least a little befitting of such a night and made a rather bold decision. If this night was going to go where she thought, then it was the right call. Throwing on sandals, she jogged out the door to meet with Lady Corrin.

 

She found Corrin sitting upon a log at the lakeside, wearing her usual non-combat outfit of a t-shirt and tracksuit pants, both from Nohr, the shirt being orange tonight and the pants being a dark blue. She was whistling a tune to herself before noticing the farmgirl come up. "Oh. You made it, Mozu." she said, seemingly slightly surprised, but smiled and got up. "So... I take it you know what I wanted to talk about, right?.... Come here? It's better if we just get this over with as fast as possible." she continued, voice gentle and silky smooth

 

Mozu felt her heart flutter and her body grow lighter like before when Corrin first approached her. She was not even mad or annoyed that the princess opted for casual wear when tonight was meant to be so special! Corrin looked cute in whatever she wore.

 

Mozu, cheeks red with a heavy blush and hands folded in front of her, "Y-yeah, I sure do..." Corrin wanted to get straight to the point... Before she realized it, Mozu was already sitting her butt down next to the blond princess. She scooted a bit closer, "Uhm... We could take our time. No rush." Both naive and not, Mozu turned to look in to Corrin's eyes and a small smile graced her lips. Her eyes were big and shimmering in the nightlight.

 

"No,, no.... It's better to just get it over with. There's no reason to delay it...." Corrin said quietly, shaking her head. "I've never really... you know, just asked for something like this before.... So I hope it isn't weird or anything, Mozu....." she added, blushing lightly as she looked away for a moment, before extending a hand to Mozu. "... Stand up... It'll at least be easier that way. We can just... get this over with and continue on, right?"

 

Mozu blinked and her hand was already in Corrin's. Nervously, she nodded her head and stood up as per Corrin's request. Every word that left those cute pink lips just got her heart racing faster and faster. Her lips felt chapped and her palms sweaty. She squirmed ever so slightly, thighs pressed together and she started to slowly lean in, looking in to Corrin's eyes.

 

"Alright.... thank you." Corrin said, smiling pleasantly.... before Mozu felt hands intrude on the back of her skirt. Both of Corrin's hands, right down the back of Mozu's skirt.... and gripping and squeezing. 

 

"EEEEP!" Mozu squealed, her face fully turning a blushing red. "G-Get yer hands outta there, Miss Corrin! Th-This is too fast!" She protested, yelping as she felt Corrin's hands squeeze her plump, round backside.... except....

 

"M-Mozu.... where're your panties?!" Corrin asked, her own face turning a bright shade of red as well as she looked at Mozu in surprise, swiftly removing her hands from the girl's bare bottom and skirt altogether.

 

"Huh? Well, why wear panties if I'm just gonna get 'em off anyways?" Mozu asked, looking confused briefly before shaking it off and blushing again. "But that don't mean I want you feelin' me up like produce so fast! I-I mean we only just got here!"

 

"W-Well yes... But it somewhat ruins the point of the research if you just... you know, don't wear any panties!" the princess explained, staring with a blush. Mozu blinked and her brow furrowed. Wait.... Research...?

 

"S-So wait... Ya mean this wasn't a date?" the young farmgirl asked in surprise.

 

"N-no! This was part two of research with you!" Corrin was quick to deny the idea of a date and she could see the hurt in Mozu's eyes as her expression changed. She hadn't quite expected that.... she was mostly just nervous asking Mozu for something like just submitting to the wedgie research rather than fighting it. It had made Corrin... shy. Thinking it to be a date was already unexpected, but for Mozu to not wear panties... 

 

Hurt turned to anger. Mozu's cheeks expanded, her cheeks burned with embarrassment and a hint of anger. Her hands balled in to fists at her sides, "This... This was just for you dumb ol' wedgies?! Corriiiin!" The blond princess felt her blood run cold as she found herself on the receiving end of the farm girl's glare. In an instant she was grabbed and manhandled with ease by Mozu and her superior strength. Corrin was bent over the log she had been sitting on and Mozu took the track pants by the seat in both hands, two big handfuls.

 

RRRRIIIPP!! And they were torn in half.

 

"EEEP! M-MOZU! WAIT! PLEASE!" Corrin squealed, blushing bright red as her white panties, printed all throughout with multiple hearts, each a different color, were instantly exposed as her pants became shredded right down the middle. "Mozu, wait, this isn't what I wanted to happen! I didn't know you'd think that--" She started, rolling swiftly onto her back and trying to scoot away from the angry farmer.

 

Mozu was not having any of Corrin's excuses! Toying with her heart and trying to use her for more of her wedgie research - the farm girl was seeing red! Before that, she did admire the royal bubble butt dressed in such cute panties, and then her vision went red! Corrin flipped over in a futile attempt to try and defend herself against the angry Mozu. But that was about as useful as clothes made of mesh at winter time. The princess made what would have been a second super wedgie that much worse on herself.

 

Mozu got her hands on the front of Corrin's panties, "Nonononon -NnnnggghhhooooooHooohooo!!!" Her cry out of pain frightened the night dwelling critters. Her eyes rolled back and tears immediately fell as she shrieked through gritted teeth. The heart printed undergarments once so comfy were used in an attempt to cut her in half! The cotton cradle around her womanhood stretched to thickness of a flimsy thong and all but disappeared and left zero to the imagination of Mozu. The princess was lifted off of the log immediately and the furious farm girl bounced her over and over. 

 

"Ngh! Ish! Aahahhaa!! Noooo!" Corrin's voice was of a much higher pitch now with her panties more intimate with her then anything had ever been. Mozu huffed angrily and, in a spur of the moment decision, spun on her heel and started to spin around and around and around.

 

"MOZU! Mozu it hurts! It hurts!" Corrin managed to choke out, kicking her feet rapidly as they left the ground and trying desperately to save her poor, unfortunate underwear.... to no avail. "Mozu! I'm sorry! I didn't know!" she whimpered, before panting as she was suddenly dropped once more onto the log. "S.... sorry..." she managed to squeak out before grunting as she felt Mozu's foot pin her to the log by pressing on her back. She sniffled and looked back, her eyes widening in horror as she saw Mozu's intent. The back of Corrin's panties.

_No... Not a squeaky clean... Not from MOZU!_  she thought in pure fear, shaking her head lightly. She wanted to beg the farm girl's mercy.... But received none of it.

 

One handful of the front and taking a handful of heart-printed fabric in the back, Mozu lifted Corrin up once more and she immediately pulled on the back. The cute panties disappeared between Corrin's cheeks, meeting in the middle and splitting her bubbly backside.

 

"Eeeeee!!"

 

Mozu pulled up on the front next, bringing the waistband up to Corrin's forehead, and then she pulled on the back. Back and forth, back and forth. It was a Hellish cotton saw that ripped through her already pained cooch and her poor rump that had just begun to feel better after the monstrous wedgie two days ago at Mozu's hands. The princess was subjected to it without any mercy. Mozu's strength, the speed! Teeth grit and eyes crossed, her lower half was on fire!!

 

It continued for too long! At least in Corrin's mind, it was far too long... Camilla was definitely right about that woman scorned metaphor that Corrin hadn't gotten up to now.... She grit her teeth, pleading to the gods above for her panties to have mercy on her and tear already. And she discovered.... very little in this army had mercy, as they lasted far longer than she would've ever expected. At least five whole minutes(that felt like five hours to Corrin) were spent on the demonic squeaky clean, before Mozu released Corrin's panties.... both sides now looking like they could be an entire outfit all their own as large as they were.

 

Corrin gave a small squeak of a whimper, and her hands twitched a bit. She wanted to get up... but there was little to no chance to do so given that Mozu then proceeded to lift her up by the back of her shirt... and sat down on the log herself.  _What's she doing now?!_  Corrin thought, unable to even move her head enough to glance at Mozu she was so weak.... Though it was clear instantly as Mozu laid the princess facedown across her knees.

 

"No," Corrin whispered. This position was incredibly familiar to her. Two older sisters, one with a fiery temper and the other loving to watch her blush and a number of women in her life had put her in such a position, "Mozu, please...!" She was given a sudden burst of energy out of fear and panic, all in a last ditch effort to beg!

 

**Smack!**  A small hand collided with her bubble butt with force that made Corrin jerk across her lap. Her mouth fell open.  **Smack!**  Yet another spank that drew a weak whine from her throat. She felt the burn of the handprints gaining color and feeling of needles prick her soft flesh.  **Smack! Smack! Smack!**  Corrin's bare bottom, panties lodged in to intimate places and offering no padding at all against the blows of a woman scorned, was beaten red.

 

**SMACK!!!**

 

"Waaaaahhh!!"

 

Smack after smack to her poor, unprotected rear. Her cheeks bouncing vigorously under Mozu's hand. The color being added to her rear, with speed... It all created a hell for the leader of the army. A single smack created a nice, red hand print. And none of the rest were any weaker. Mozu was pissed off and Corrin knew it well now just how much she'd managed to hurt the girl... And she was paying for it.

 

She was paying for it in pain. Lots, and lots, and  **lots** of pain . She couldn't remember the last time, if ever, she got such a horrific spanking. By the end of the spanking... the torturous bottom beating she endured.... she couldn't was doing little more than sniffling and giving small sobs. She couldn't find the strength in her to speak, or plea, or apologize. She was spent... and over the lap of the woman she'd wrong'd(albeit unintentionally) so badly. Like the punished young lady she was...

 

Mozu wordlessly lifted up and carried her over to the lake at their backs. She sat the princess down in the water wear it was deep enough for the cool water to cover her thoroughly spanked buttocks entirely and shallow enough she could comfortable. 

 

"Haaahh!!~~" Corrin could not hold back the pleasured moan that slipped past her lips once the cool liquid met her red hot flesh. She did not care one bit. Mouth open, panting and cheeks red, "Oooo...." She relaxed in to the cool lake.

 

The farm girl simply walked away without saying anything. Turning on her heels in a huff, her short skirt billowed and showed her bare ass to Corrin one last time as she stormed off and just the bottom curves as she left.

 

Corrin watched her leave... and felt her heart drop. Mozu angry was not a pleasant thing. It was painful... and Corrin now knew that. Just like she now knew that Mozu being sad was heartbreaking, not fearful.  She wanted to get up and go after her... but the searing pain in her bottom made her double think it. And by the time she got her bearings, Mozu was long gone.

_..... Tomorrow_. she promised herself, nodding as she looked up at the full moon above her. The second most lovely moon she'd seen tonight after the brunette farm girl's own. _... Tomorrow for sure..._

 

Corrin trudged back to the castle some time later after the cool water had managed to soothe the searing pain in her rear. The air coming in contact with her wet bottom sent a shiver up her spine, but it was not unwelcome. 

 

Her panties, soaked and heavy with water, were weighed down and Corrin was made well aware of them fabric slowly sliding down from between her tanned cheeks. She spent the better part of an hour performing the ginger task of removing the ruined cotton from her crevices. It left her bare from the waist down and she had never been so happy to not be wearing panties. Collecting her cape-like undergarments, balling them up to wring out the water, and the halves of her track pants, she used both to cover her womanhood and bubble butt on her stealthy, careful short trip back to the castle. She still had to make it through the halls...

 

\----

 

Mozu plopped on to her bed in a huff. First on her stomach she grabbed a pillow and angrily beat it, fluffed it and then put it in a strangle hold in her arms. Her cheeks puffed out, her pout worsened and her brow furrowed, "Stupid Corrin... Stupid me... Ugh!" She buried her face in her pillow, "Gosh... Darn it!" She kicked her feet and beat them against her bed. It caused her skirt to flip and show the lower half of her ass, but she had a lot more on her mind, "Mmmm...!" She still cared for Corrin, her feelings were still just as strong, but... meeting the Princess again, Mozu was not sure just what she would do. 

 

Getting up and grabbing a pair of comfy, comforting undies to wear during this stressful time, she stripped down to just her underwear and slipped on an oversized t-shirt. Laying down, she drifted off to sleep, her dreams a mix of revenge and care involving herself and Corrin.

 

\----Early Morning The Next Day----

 

The feeling of the early morning sun on her face from her window awoke Mozu bright and early. Blue light shined through into her face and, as per usual with her, she was roused from her slumber by this. With a yawn, the farmgirl sat up straight... She felt somewhat better last night. Perhaps it was because most of her dreams were consumed by equal parts punishing Corrin and getting revenge on her for her treachery. Perhaps because the feeling of these panties, and shirt, soothed her and calmed her down as she slept. Regardless, she had a smile on her face as she rose from the bed... Today was a new day. And she wouldn't let it go to waste!

 

She went to the closet and opened it with vigor, determined to make every bit of this day count.... She grabbed a fresh new outfit and a pair pair of boots from the closet. She'd start the day off by going and tending to the fields... that always made her feel wonderful and gave her a chance to think. She put the clothes on the closet before shutting it, turning and putting her clothes on her bed.... before pausing as she noticed something.  _Wait a second.... I didn't leave that open all night, did I?_  she thought as she noticed the open window.... she was sure she didn't... she didn't even sleep with the blankets on to protect against the cold night air. 

 

If I didn't, then who.... her thoughts trailed off as realization dawned upon her slowly. "Oh No-- "

 

The hidden Princess struck. Ten slender fingers wrapped around the waistband of Mozu's defenseless and rather ridiculous underwear - White and black cow spotted panties.... With a tail attached to the middle of the seat, complete with a fluffy, black tuft at the end. Corrin repressed a snicker and leaned back, hauling Mozu's panties up her back with a mighty tug and making the farm girl bend over her bed. The legholes widened and the seat of the underwear disappeared between the perky cheeks of their wearer. 

 

Last night might have been a painful bust for her, and a bit of an eye opener, Corrin had been determined to finish her research and the, technically, third wedgie was still on her list. She switched her grip to the legholes and raised a foot high to press it against Mozu's butt and add the bit of pressure she needed. She kept Mozu down while forcing her a little deeper in to the wedgie.

 

"Heheh, wow Mozu. These are.... interesting." she commented, pulling upwards even harder.

 

"KYAAA!" Mozu squealed, forced to bend over onto her bed. Her arms were trapped beneath her and she couldn't move, forced to kneel over her bed slightly. "NOO! D-Don't look!" She felt her face burn with embarrassment as Lady Corrin saw, once more, her underwear... and this time a far more embarrassing pair than the first. "I-I CAN EXPLAIN!" 

 

Another sharp tug and Mozu gave a yelp. "I'm listening..." Corrin said, turning and partially kneeling on Mozu's back to continue pulling, holding the legholes in a firm grip and holding them high above Mozu's behind.

 

Mozu growled but pouted as she could do nothing to help herself and get loose. "W-well, it just looked cute alright?! Now quit pullin' on 'em!" she demanded, only to yelp again as Corrin gave another pull.

 

"I will... but first.... this red tail kind of needs a bit of payback for last night's spanking...." Corrin said, shuddering at the memories that brought back.

 

"Red tail?" Mozu questioned, glancing back in confusion. "The tail ain't...." She trailed off as she saw Corrin's hand raised high above her bottom. "NO! N-NOT A RED TAIL!" She squealed, before bucking and crying out as Corrin's hand crashed onto her upturned rear... one to her right cheek, one to the left, and two to her undercurves... each leaving a pinkened handprint against Mozu's behind.

 

**Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!**  Unlike Mozu and her brutL barrage than struck wherever, Corrin had a plan. The cheeks the bottom curves - Mozu had to sit sometime. The blond princess planned on making such a simple task as uncomfortable for the farm girl as it would be for herself the next few days. Ugh, Mozu was really strong...

 

Over and over...  **Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!**  Corrin brought her hand down against the perky, upturned butt that was at her mercy. She secretly copped a few feels of the soft cheeks before drawing her hand back for another blow.  **Smack! Smack! Smack!**  She gave the occasional tug to between the swats she delivered. Mozu would yelp, grunt or let out watered down swears and Corrin got t enjoy the sight of the farm girl's booty jumping and shake.  **Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!**

 

All in all, each spot she had aimed for received a painful, stinging ten smacks each for a grand total of forty that lit up Mozu's rear end about as pink as Sakura's hair. Corrin took hold with both hands once again and gave them a firm tug. She wanted to mKe sure that the cow-printed panties were lodged deep between those rosy cheeks.

 

She tugged and tugged and tugged.... before finally releasing them. So that the waistband snapped over Mozu's nose, the girl yelping in surprise and trying to free herself as Corrin rose up, allowing her use of her hands once more. "D-Darnit Lady Corrin!" Mozu yelled, trying hard to get her panties off of her face as she stood up. "Y-Ya just wait until I get my hands on you! Th-That spankin' won't seem like nothin'!" 

 

Corrin stared and paled slightly before shuddering a bit, taking the journal out of the pocket of her black, loose fitting shorts and started writing everything down. "Y-Ya can't run, Lady Corrin!" Mozu continued, thrashing about before pausing in disbelief as, a moment later, the panties were removed from her face... but she was swift to capitalize, grabbing Corrin's hand. "N-Now I told ya I ain't gonna hold back this--" she began, taking a step towards the princess.

 

Corrin closed the gap. Lips met lips as the princess initiated them kiss. Eyes open slightly and locked with Mozu's. Her cheeks slowly burned hotter and grew brighter in color with each passing second. Closing her eyes, Corrin pushed forward. The hand in Mozu's now weakened grasp she gently laid upon the farm girl's cheek and Corrin took Mozu's free hand that had yet to grab her and interlaced their fingers. 

 

The princess broke the liplock with a heated pant and her parted lips turned up in a to a small, rather shy smile. The shellshocked look on Mozu's face was priceless, "I'm sorry." The first two words to leave her mouth after the shocking turn of events were genuine and her eyes conveyed just as well her apology.

 

"....... M-Miss Corrin?" Mozu asked in a squeak that could barely be called a voice. Her brain was working a mile a minute to try to process what just happened between her and the royal army leader in front of her. "Ya..... yer sorry?" she questioned. Corrin gave a small nod.

 

"I never ever meant to play with your heart like that," Corrin said, taking a step back and folding both hands in front of her, "If I had known what you had been thinking, I never would have tried to wedgie you." She raised one hand to her mouth in a shy gesture and nibble on her bottom lip, "I would have showed you how much I like you instead." 

 

The confession off her chest, Corrin's shoulders started to shake lightly as she began to giggle, "I still can't believe that you weren't wearing any panties then," Her blushed noticeably deepened and her eyes caught Mozu's once again, "This one... I had to stick to my research. I had to get in one last one before I could move on to the next girl, and I had to apologize." Stepping forward once again, Corrin briefly embraced Mozu and then pulled back. There was a kind of playful gleam in her eyes.

 

"My research is done, at least with you," The blond princess took a step back and turned her back on Mozu. She very slightly bent forward and wiggled her bottom from side to side with an almost hypnotic slowness, "I... still feel like I should make up for what I did, so... I will let you spank me once more. Only because I like you so much. Just... Be gentle, please. You are... Really strong." Corrin looked over her shoulder with a tender, friendly smile.

 

Mozu stared in utter shock and awe at what was before her. All of Corrin's words.... they took a moment to sink in. She was a bit shocked by all of it. She couldn't return speech...  She couldn't return Corrin's hug... And she could barely process the words Corrin was saying to her as she offered herself up to Mozu's firm, disciplinary hand once more. One spanking had rendered Corrin into a sobbing mess... and that was only last night! "M-Miss Corrin...." Mozu found her voice. And her thoughts slowly pieced together. "Ya mean.... like... ya really like me?" she managed to ask, biting her lip and playing with her thumbs.

 

Corrin kept her butt to Mozu and turned her upper body, striking a bit of a pose. She giggled, she winked and replied, "I do..." Her cheeks lit up, "I really like you, Mozu. I have for a while." Mozu all flustered and unsure of herself made her so adorable! After last night, it confirmed that they both shared like feelings for each other and Corrin, with her research over, wanted to make it official.

 

"......" Mozu sighed before pulling down Corrin's pants. She reached around, then stood Corrin up.... and then turned her so they were face to face. "Lady Corrin...." she said slowly... her face was bright red as she moved forward and pressed her lips to Corrin's, arms wrapping around Corrin's waist. Her hands brushed against Corrin's still very sore, very red behind passively.

 

Corrin's giggles were silenced by Mozu's kiss and quickly she wrapped her arms around the neck of the farm girl to deepen it. Her fingers curled in to Mozu's long brown locks. Corrin yelped in to her mouth and flinched away from the hands brushing against her panty clad behind. Under the soft, pastel pink cotton, her cheeks were still quite pink from the bottom beating she received. Under Mozu's kiss, she did manage to relax a bit.

 

Mozu slowly broke the kiss and panted slightly, catching her breath. "M-Miss Corrin..." she said quietly... offering Corrin a gentle smile. Corrin's face lit up as she looked back at Mozu... the farm girl looked so cute in this light.... 

 

Right up until she gave a hard tug to Corrin's the back panties and lifted her off the floor. "EEEP! M-MOZU!" She squealed, hands flying to her crotch to try to alleviate some of the pain.

 

"Now... I'm gonna punish ya Miss Corrin. But I don't think yer butt can handle another spankin'... But I got somethin' else in mind." Mozu said, a teasing smile on her face as she turned and deposited Corrin onto her bed. Corrin stared up with wide eyes and blushed, but hissed slightly in pain at her butt. Even the soft, plush bed seared her behind when it touched bare skin. Though it was swiftly forgotten when Mozu climbed on top of the bed, and straddled Corrin's chest, smiling down at her. She could feel Corrin's rapid heartbeat right against her own groin with how she was situated. "Miss Corrin... I know it's just been for barely a moment... but I think I got the perfect way to punish ya.... Ya gotta stay on yer back for the whole thing." She said in a slow, sexy voice, a teasing giggle escaping her lips.

 

Corrin's cheeks burned and she nodded, "A-alright." And they had doubted her wedgie research would lead to anything worthwhile. Licking her lips, Corrin stared in to Mozu's eyes and they both grinned. "Punishment",  _right_. She had to really try to not enjoy this...

 

\--

 

An entire three hours. Mozu panted, sighing and brushing hair out from her face. Next to her, a sleeping Corrin. She turned slightly and giggled. A royal, an army leader... and somewhat of a brat. But she had very, very little stamina for such activities. She leaned over and kissed Corrin's cheek... and noted how fast this relationship would probably excel. They may even have to bathe together once Corrin woke up, given that both of them, as well as the bed, were drenched in sweat.... and more. But she couldn't help but give a sigh of content. If anything, she was together with her love... A joining of hearts of a ferocious farmer girl and her... somewhat infuriatingly, Curious Miss Corrin.

 

.... Though she did briefly worry how many more wedgies this meant. Not from Corrin... but from any time she was asked to aid her in research... She gulped and sighed... Miss Corrin would probably get quite a few spankings in the future....


	6. The Spirited Samurai

It was a new, bright and shiny day. Corrin, with her journals before her, laid in bed on her stomach dressed in a simple cotton shirt and a pair of blue panties with a snaking, light blue dragon design around them. Her long grey-blond locks were down, giving her quite the appearance under the bright rays of sunlight peaking through the slits in her window shutters. Today was a day to be relaxed and flippant - Takumi was on a scouting mission with the ranged forces to deal with the still rampant problem of evil forces appearing out of thin air. It was troublesome, by with the combined powers of their two families and kingdoms, they were persevere and prevail.  
  
    The Princess took her time to study, brush up, plan ... And Recuperate somewhat. After dealing with Mozu and being dealt with by Mozu, Corrin's bottom was rightly still tender from several palm paddlings and hard wedgies, not to mention her cheeks carried a rosy pink blush and her pale complexion a gentle glow after... Perhaps that was why she could not stop smiling?  
  
    "Hey there, Corrin," Corrin heard the voice before she saw the person, but heard the door open as someone entered the room. The Princess's girlfriend strolled in with a smile on her face, sweating quite a bit and with her outer shirt removed, leaving her in solely a dirt-stained white sleeveless top and a pair of brown shorts. "Whatcha doin'?" she asked curiously, tossing her overshirt into the clothes hamper and taking a seat beside the princess. At seeing the book, she got a slight frown. "Still with these ol' things, huh?" she asked, disapprovement clear within her tone.  
  
    Corrin smiled, "Don't look at me like that. I'm studying. I want to study this stuff," She poked Mozu in her firm abdomen. She had three journals now filled with various notes she had taken before and after each of her encounters with her practice dummies so far - Felicia, Azura, Peri and Mozu. As well as many of her own musings and ideas: Could she do this? Could this be attempted? What if she built this? (With accompanying crude sketches)  
  
    "I'm still a tactician. The threats around us are only growing smaller, so... We all have to find ways to fill our free time. This is what I choose to do." Learn about Wedgies, the reactions they bring and hone her skills to the highest with this childish prank... How very Princess like.  
  
    "It's gonna keep gettin' ya in trouble. I hope ya know that," Mozu pointed out. "And don't think fer one little second that I'm gonna hesitate to beat on yer butt like a pair of bongos if ya start pullin' on  _my_ panties again," she added, a threat very clearly in her tone. As if to emphasis this, she reached back and gave Corrin a pinch right on one of her pinkened butt cheeks. "Ya do understand that right?"  
  
     Corrin flinched and squeaked in both a cute way and a way that signified she knew full well that her girlfriend spoke the truth. She nodded meekly, "I-I know, Mozu! Believe me, I won't do that! Honest!" The Princess was quick to cower and grow submissive under the farmgirl's stern gaze and the dominant aura she exuded. She had already gone after Mozu and claimed what she wanted, though the cost for it was both heavy and so, so worth it. Barring the fact that Corrin knew she would be bowlegged for a long while if she ever seriously went after Mozu's panties again, there was nothing to gain from doing so. No new information or intelligence.  
  
    "Good," Mozu said with a smile, leaning back and giving Corrin a light kiss on her behind before sitting up again. "So who ya thinkin' of goin' after next?" she inquired. It wasn't that she necessarily SUPPORTED Corrin's research, but she also knew there was no talking her out of it. No amount of threats or punishments would stop her, so she might as well have just played along. Corrin went from wide-eyed and slightly worried to bright, a smile spreading across her face. She even shook her perky, pinkened tush in both excitement and appreciation,   
   
    "Well!" The Princess gave Mozu a gentle tug to make her lean over the journal she was currently mulling through, "This is my first journal, where I compiled the list of every woman in the army," Several names were crossed out, "I want... Well, after you, Mozu, I want to go after rather easy targets. There is less risk for me in doing so. I have been looking at Elise and Sakura so far. They're primarily healers and they love me so much that getting close would be a breeze!"  
  
    ".... Now Corrin, I normally wouldn't tell ya how to do this," Mozu started, speaking slowly, choosing her words carefully. "But I don't think goin' after yer sisters is too good an idea... Much less usin' their love for ya to ambush 'em." she stated. "Plus... There's other downsides to that besides them bein' mighty mad at ya." Corrin paused, mouth slightly open. She hadn't considered that... She pouted. That was a significant wrench in her plans, with the added downside she was doubly disappointed in herself.   
  
    "You're right, that was careless... Not to mention they could tell Hinoka or Camilla about it. ...!" Corrin shuddered. Hinoka, she knew, would explode and she would feel the wrath of her elder sibling in full force across her behind. Camilla... So calm, so sweet. Corrin would hate to see the monster behind that beautiful face. "I'll rethink those two then.." Corrin gave Mozu and appreciative hug.  
  
    "Good, now yer usin' yer noodle," Mozu giggled, hugging Corrin back and kissing her cheek. "And I know ya don't want lady Hinoka takin' ya over her knee again. Ya were cryin' mighty loud LAST time that happened." she pointed out. Corrin pouted, a blush growing on her face.   
  
    "D-don't talk about that..!" She said, wanting the subject to change. The looks she received from everyone while she was physically, visibly shaking, having to sit in seiza position immediately AFTER that spanking... The princess shook her head rapidly, "Ah! Wh-who should I go after then? So many of the other girls are really strong and would be hard to catch off guard!"  
  
    "Well, I guess that rules out Miss Effie," Mozu joked. The mere thought of what Effie would do to her was horrifying... Hell, she might do it if she went after Elise too!... She made sure to put a second X by Elise's name for the time being. Just to make sure she didn't go after her sister anytime soon and insight the wrath of both Camilla AND of Effie. Effie would use her as some sort of... wedgie accordion if she got her hands on Corrin! "So who else ya thinkin' of? Maybe ya just need to use yer brain a bit more," Mozu interrupted Corrin's thoughts, leaning against her slightly.  
  
    Corrin hummed, thinking of the potential victims who fit the description of someone who wouldn't pay her back for her wedgying ways. "Setsuna is veeery laid back, and that could work to my advantage," The scatterbrained archer might not even realize she had been on the receiving end if a wedgie until Corrin herself was long gone from the scene, "Nyx or Orochi, perhaps. They're often lost in books or parchments..." Mozu was about to bring up how terrible an idea it would be to antagonize Nyx or Orochi, given that one would possibly curse Corrin up to her eyeballs in wedgie spells in retaliation and one would probably see it coming a mile away with that seer power of her's, but a sound pierced the air and interrupted her before she could begin to speak.  
  
    "Hah! Haaah!"  
  
    Cries reached Corrin's ears, "Hm?" Getting up, she made her way to her window and slightly opened the wood shutters only to see down below Hana training by herself in sword kata, yelling out in effort behind every motion. Mozu glanced out as well, before shrugging it off. Hana always practiced around this location, Corrin just wasn't nearby normally what with her archery practice around this time. It was of no consequence... Or so she thought until she saw the twinkle in Corrin's eyes. "... Penny fer yer thoughts, Corrin?" she asked. There was no way Corrin was honestly thinking of going after Hana, was there?  
  
    The Princess leaned forward on her elbows, hands cupping her chin. A smile grew on her lips while a wicked plan formed, "Well... Hana is a training maniac, right? She lives to be better and grow stronger for Sakura's sake... I do believe I can "help" with that~" She turned and winked, a positively dastardly twinkle in her eyes.  
  
    "Corrin, ya know Hana's not one of the members who won't attack ya back right?" Mozu pointed out, raising an eyebrow. "But... I guess ya got some sort of crazy scheme brewin'. Good luck to ya, I guess." she sighed, shrugging lightly. "But don't come cryin' to me for more cream if ya wind up with yer panties way up yet butt again. Ya hear?" she asked, a hand on her hip.  
  
    "Okay, okay~" Corrin turned and skipped to Mozu, taking her by the cheeks and kissing her full on her lips, "With what I have in store, I think my undies are going to stay nice and comfy!" The Princess went about hastily throwing on clothes so that she could go talk to Hana, to get her master plan underway.  
  
    ".... Have fun, Corrin," Mozu giggled, unable to help feeling giddy at seeing her lover so ecstatic. Upon Corrin actually leaving however, she voiced her true thoughts to herself. "I'm probably gonna have to find her and help her somehow by the end of today... And those panties are about as safe as her beet-red butt ever is," she sighed. But, there was little she could do, so instead she grabbed some clothes and prepared to handle her own day before she worried about Corrin's.  
  
    Corrin, dressed, with a journal in tow, jogged down in to the courtyard on approach to Hana. The spirited samurai had just began to take a break, bringing a hollowed out gourd up to her lips to drink from, "Hana! Hana!" Corrin called out to her, "I need to talk to you!"  
  
    "Hm?" Hana paused briefly mid-drink and glanced over her shoulder. She was sweating even more than Mozu had been before... How long had she been training at this point? "Oh, Corrin. It's you," Hana said, giving a smile and putting away her gourd. "What's up? Did you need something? Mind making it quick? I'm kinda in the middle of training."  
  
    "That's excatly what I wanted to talk to you about!" Corrin was barely containing the energy she felt coursing through her! "Listen, you and I both care for Sakura immensely. You want to be strong for her, and I want you to be string for her in my stead, so I was thinking... Perhaps you would be willing to go through this training regimen I planned?" The Princess watched Hana with wide, bright eyes, waiting the response she so hoped for.  
  
    "A training regimen?" Hana asked, her own eyes widening in surprise. "You... You made me a training regimen...?" Hana was silent for a moment before large smile etched it's way to her face. "Excellent! Absolutely! I can handle it for sure! Anything to help Lady Sakura!" she stated, feeling extremely determined. Hook, line, and sinker...  
  
    Corrin beamed as well, "This is going to be so much fun! It's all about pain tolerance training, no weapons necessary," She assured Hana and gestured for her to set her katana aside, "And..." This is where Corrin showed a minute amount of trepidation, to make it believable, "It is a BIT unorthodox. Just a bit. Are you sure you're up for that?"  
  
    ".... Are you doubting my abilities," Hana scowled, folding her arms as she set her katana aside. "I can do ANY training regimen you can think of! That ANYONE can think of! Don't underestimate me! I'll undertake it for sure!" she insisted.  
  
    Corrin grinned, "I'm really glad to hear that. You have no idea," Part of her warmed. Hana truly was a sturdy, nigh-impenetrable shield protecting Sakura. That was a nice thought. The next moment Corrin turned Hana around and her hands dove down in the back of her baggy fitting pants, "The first step starts now!" The Princess exclaimed, clutching at soft cotton and gripping it tightly before hauling Hana's underpants up with a hard yank.  
  
    "W-WHOA! What do you think you're-- EEEEK!" That squeal was quite possibly the most feminine sound Corrin could ever remember Hana making since meeting her. Though it wasn't unwarranted. The wedgie was certainly painful, and with the single pull, it was nearly up to Hana's shoulders instantly! Pink panties, plain, with a white waistband. "W-What the hell are you doing?!" Hana squeaked, hands flying to her groin and cradling it. "Why're you pulling on my panties?! Knock it off!"  
  
    Corrin adjusted her grip so that her fingers wrapped around less underwear. She had two handfuls of waistband and hunks cotton to allow as much yield as possible, "This is your pain tolerance training!" Corrin exclaimed, raising her arms and pulling once more, "I told you this would be unorthodox, but you can take it, Hana!" And take it she would! Corrin gave another yank!  
  
    "OWOWOW! A  **WEDGIE** is my pain tolerance training?!" Hana asked in sheer disbelief, brought to her tiptoes with the next yank. "Yes I can take it but-- AH! I can't believe this is all you think my training would amount to!" She protested, anger clear in her voice. "L-Let go of my panties! NOW!" Corrin was shaken slightly, confidence in her plan wavering... But she pushed forward by giving Hana the hardest yank by far, briefly lighting the spirited samurai into the air! The legholes of her panties were growing longer and the strip between them thinner.  
  
    "This isn't all, Hana! This is just the beginning! Just think, if you can become numb to this kind of burning pain, how uncomfortable this is... absolutely NOTHING will be able to hold you back! This is for Sakura after all!" Corrin grunted with her next pull she administered, stretching the pink undies inch by inch past the top of their wearer's head.  
  
    "GAAAH... H-How exactly does something like THIS help with my training again?!" Hana asked, biting her lip. She didn't want to admit it but this was REALLY painful! She'd gotten wedgies before, but they never hurt anywhere CLOSE to this bad! Her butt felt like it had a fire lit between her cheeks!  
  
    "Pain!" Corrin emphasized the word with a harder yank that brought the white waistband easily six or inches past the crown of Hana's head, "Tolerance!" With that, Corrin was quick to bring them DOWN. Much like an atomic wedgie, the pink panties were dragged over their wearer's forehead, but the princess planned on doing much more. Hana's world was filed with pink as Corrin brought the panties down over her eyes, her nose, her mouth... She successfully hooked them over Hana's chin in a very extreme atomic wedgie. "Pretty painful, right? Well, hopefully it won't be soon enough! For Sakura, right?"  
  
    "Mmmm... Mmmpgh..." Hana groaned loudly, shuddering a bit, her thighs pressed together in a vain attempt to alleviate some of the pain. Her butt was in agony, her crotch was in agony... after her intense workout sessions she'd been doing all day, her panties weren't exactly the thing Hana wished to be smelling at the moment, and she couldn't even voice her complaints about this method of training. "Mmmph mm..." she tried speaking through the cotton, a muffled, 'what now', but it was hard for Corrin to understand her. At hearing about Sakura though, Hana froze, before forcing herself to stand up straight. She struggled but managed to give a nod of confirmation, fists clenched with determination to continue.  
  
    Hana wasn't turning to lash out. Good sign. Corrin's pants were still on, she was not over any knees and her panties were still in place. Check! Taking a deep breath, Corrin beamed, "Okay, now start running forward! I'll keep you on track! No matter how much it stings, I want you to keep running until I say stop!" Get a move on, Hana!" Hana's heart skipped a beat at that sentence. Run? With this wedgie?! With her butt split like some sort of fruit?! She gulped, before reminding herself that this was for Sakura. She didn't so much begin running, as much as she tried to do so. Corrin, instead, saw Hana... waddling quickly forward, bowlegedly bumbling about the place rather than really "running" per say. It was as if she was watching a blindfolded penguin try to escape a predator!  
  
    Corrin had not expected such hilarious results. She briefly almost lost herself to a fit of laughter that surely would have ruined everything she had accomplished so far and her tender rump would have been put through another bout of Hell. She fought it down however, "Run! Run!" She would bark to keep Hana on track. The samurai continued to waddle as quickly as her legs could carry her, "By the tike we're done with this regimen, you'll be lifting your legs without an issue!" The princess announced with a bright beaming grin on her face. She made it a point to lead Hana in the direction if the farmland.  
  
    Hana did her best to keep going. She really did. It felt like an age of running... she tried to look on the bright side. This might tone her glutes some more... maybe. She grit her teeth and bared with the pain... Good lord the pain... She'd be lying if she said it wasn't the most intense training regimen she'd undertaken thus far. So she had to give points to Corri for her foresight. "Mmph... Mmmphm...." Hana tried to speak, asking if they were anywhere near their destination, but naturally wasn't really understood.  
  
    Corrin went at a much lighter sprint, "Run! Run!" She called out. With a bit of distance between herself and Hana, taking seconds to glance up and make sure her latest practice target would not run in to anything, she would take a moment to pen down her findings, her thoughts. "Run! You're doing great!" Without a missing a beat to keep up the energy. They were approaching the farmland, purely so she could show this off to Mozu while they stayed on the move.  
  
    Mozu sighed in bliss, sitting down on a lawn chair, wearing a plain pink shirt and a pair of black shorts. She'd taken one of the lemonades from the fridge and was watching the crops grow, while at the same time relaxing. Though at hearing a set of rapidly approaching footsteps, she briefly opened her eyes and sat up straight, glancing over to her left... before staring in complete disbelief at what she saw.  
  
    "Run! Run!" Corrin continued to call out to Hana, all the while her attention was on her girlfriend relaxing nearby. She waved, even blowing a kiss, "Run! run" and stop to gesture to the waddling samurai. The very target Mozu had doubted her ability to bag, to trick, and yet the brunette wearing the pink panty mask was there.  
  
    "........... Corrin, ya'll are not right," Mozu sighed, shaking her head, but put a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. It was, after all, a hilarious sight seeing Hana running with her panties basically being worn as a training hoodie.  
  
    This went on for another ten minutes. Hana, despite the intense burn between her cheeks, was used to feeling far different burns. She had the stamina and training to keep going for as long as Corrin deemed. In the end, when they stopped by a pond, it was the Princess who was slightly winded. "Ha- Hana...! Hehe, we can stop now!" She said, bent over, hands on her knees.  
  
    Hana gave a muffled victory shout from within her panty mask, throwing both fists to the air, her butt cheeks clenched tight to keep from getting any more pain up it(though it wasn't working)... before she started coughing at the bitter smell and taste of her underwear. She waved Corrin over, ushering for her to help with getting the panties off.... though Corrin didn't do it in a way Hana really expected. Corrin nodded, "Okay~" She went to Hana's aid... Just to continue her wicked streak. "We may have stopped running, Hana, but training isn't quite over. No hard feelings, ehehe.." She was sorry, but also not.  
  
Taking the legholes, Corrin was quick and brutal, hefting up the underwear and stretching the already yawning legholes past the point where they could be easily wrapped over Hana's shoulders. Up, up, up, her hands immediately seized the strip riding up between the legholes and she Corrin grunted as she gave it s mighty tug. Not a lot of yield there, given how deep the undies already were, but that was kind of the point. Hana felt it. All over. Hana, with each yank, screamed in pain. It came out muffled, thankfully, but if it hadn't, it possibly would've drawn the attention of nearly everyone around the entire base. Her butt was aflame with pain this time, and she reached back and tried batting Corrin's hands away, to no avail, to try to make her stop. She tried begging but not only could Corrin not understand her... she had a feeling she wouldn't care either way.  
  
    The fabric screamed as well and very soon came a series of rapid pops as the threads holding the severely strained undies together could no longer handle this harsh treatment. It was the strip between the legholes riding up between Hana's rump to end first. It ripped and Corrin's next pull was... More or less accidental. The momentum carried and her arms shot in to the air once the underwear snapped. Hana's panties were ripped and the hard upward pull caused the waistband to slip free of her chin. And, the front slipped out as well... With a bit more of a hitch. "Clit.... so much... pain..." Hana wheezed out, collapsing on her side, hands holding her pained crotch. She had tears of pain in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She was panting, breathing in fresh air and attempting to relieve herself of all the pain she felt in her nether regions. "W-Why....." she managed to get out, glancing at Corrin weakly.  
  
    Corrin looked at the extremely stretched out panties in her hands, once worn by Hana. She chuckled sheepishly while wearing an expression to match and she dropped them, "That... Was an accident really," Not entirely though, "You lasted a lot longer than I thought you would, Hana. I'm really impressed!"  She crouched beside her pained comrade and, without an idea of what to really do, patted the side of her head and stayed by her in her moment of pain.  
  
    "I... still... passed..." a weak smirk crossed Hana's face. A smug look of triumph. "I did it... For Lady Sakura..." she said, giving a thumbs up slowly before returning to holding her crotch. "Need.... Need a bit... I'm just gonna take my break here..." she said to Corrin, rolling onto her side, hands all but glue to her groin.  
  
    Corrin nodded, "You do that, Hana. You' e earned the rest." She walked away, making sure her distance from Hana was significant before bringing out her notebook to begin jotting down notes at a rapid pace. As far as the spirited samurai was concerned, the training would resume tomorrow, but Corrin had greater plans and just the excuse she needed to justify her planned actions.  
  


\---

  
    Later in the night, Hana groaned as she limped out of her bathroom, fresh out of the shower. Her butt crack was still absolutely sore from her earlier training with Corrin... tomorrow's training session would be horrifying. She knew it well. But she had to do it. For Sakura's sake! She HAD to see it through to the end! She had to get stronger, and Corrin, while having unorthodox methods, was definitely helping her with that! For now though, a sigh escaped her lips as she looked herself over in the mirror briefly. Face was clean of any dirt or anything, and she was clad in her sleep clothes. Though that mostly amounted to an oversized gray t-shirt she'd been given by Sakura, with a picture of a cherry blossom tree with it's petals falling down around her chest. She sighed briefly and snuck over to her door, peaking out. "The coast is clear..." she muttered to herself, before hurrying back over to the mirror above her dresser and dragging a chair in front of it, then kneeling on it, back facing the mirror.  
  
    Hana slowly raised she back of the shirt up, looking over her shoulder in the mirror. Her sexy underwear-clad behind was present, clad only in a silky, white rhumba thong. It, miraculously, didn't agitate her already irritated buttcrack. But that was exactly what Hana wanted to see. She couldn't see well if that wedgie did anything too bad.... She lowered the panties a bit and observed for a bit. "Hmm... Some cream will help it. It's nothing bad," she said simply, shaking her head as she pulled her panties back up, then put the chair back in it's place before hopping into bed. "Ah... now, a good night's sleep for preparation." she said, closing her eyes with a smile, and slowly drifting off to slumberland.  
  
    Corrin used every ounce of stealth skill that had been drilled in to her head and beaten in to her behind by Takumi for the sake of her scouting abilities as an archer, a long-range specialist. She snuck in to Hana's room and used some tactics that made her feel a bit dirty - Using a special concoction, she placed a rag over Hana's mouth and the panic inhaling led to Hana's passing out. The girl looked petite, but she had a bit if heavy muscle that made carrying the spirited samurai over her shoulder difficult for Corrin, but did so. For the sake of her plan. It was a short distance anyway, just to Hana's closet where Corrin removed the bar inside where clothes would be hung up.  
  
    The princess blushed and admired the frilled panties hugging Hana's curves, a tad envious of such cute panties and having to ruin them indirectly, well, that would just be a little painful for her. Corrin would accept it though and slipped the  bar through the legholes of Hana's panties. She propped Hana on a chair to give her a bit of height and reattached the bar. There would be no slipping out of that...  
  
    Corrin took her leave.  
  
    "Gnck..." Hana grunted as she felt the pain in her butt reawaken. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and looked around. "Closet...?" she asked, confused. Why was she in her closet?... Why was her butt hurting? She glanced over her shoulder and her jaw dropped. "No..." She squeaked, staring in disbelief. How did Corrin even DO this?! How?! Hana briefly tried seeing if she could lean forward enough to fall out of her panties. Bad idea.   
  
    A hiss of pain escaped from between her gritted teeth as she righted her position. All that did was take her further into the wedgie, put more pressure on her unfortunate womanhood and didn't get her any closer to getting down. She whimpered and kicked her feet a bit. "How the hell am I supposed to get down from here?! What kind of.... train... oh no." she groaned as realization dawned on her. Corrin was a devious person, even if she didn't look it at all. Hana knew exactly how she was intended to get down. And she was going to hate every second of it. She bit her lip and reached behind her, before pushing against the bar, forcing herself downward, and her panties further into her ass.   
  
    "Ah! Oooh! Too much, too much, too much, too much," she hissed, letting up on the pressure. "Come on...." she groaned. There was no other way, she KNEW there wasn't... but she didn't like it. She steeled herself before trying again... Her eyes watered from the sheer pain. It was like being kicked between her butt cheeks over and over again! “Hnngh!! Ahh... This i-is... Some intense... Pain tolerance train- iiing! Ah ah ah, ow! NO!” She squealed as her hands slipped off the bar, and she was sent rocketing back upwards, before dropping down into her panties, which dug even deeper into her. “Owie, owie, owie!” she whimpered, hands cradling her crotch once more, and kicking her feet a little bit, frantic to get down. “Dammit...” she mumbled. “Tough it out Hanaaa... Ow!” she hissed as she began forcing herself downward with the bar again, stretching out her panties. She heard the popping sounds as the fabric started to give way under the pressure, and heard small rips begin to form. Before pausing as she felt her feet touch the floor. She stared in surprise, before looking up. Her arms were fully extended, pushing against the bar. But... her panties didn't rip. She gulped, but had one finally idea.... “This is going to hurt,” she muttered to herself before releasing her grip on the bar.  
  
    Hana sprung upwards once more, before dropping back down into her wedgie, her panties forcing their way even deeper into parts she never wanted them to be in. But it did work. She heard more popping and tearing sounds, meaning her panties gave way a bit more. She panted heavily, and could feel herself sweating from sheer effort... or sheer pain. This was definitely training. “For lady Sakura,” she growled, filling herself with determination before forcing herself downward once more by using the bar for leverage. Her butt burned with pain and her underwear shrieked in protest, but still touching down it wasn't enough. She let go once more, and bounced again. It took two more good times, two more bounces from then on, before one final push on the bar ended it. The thong couldn't take it anymore, and a loud rip sounded as Hana yelped and fell forward, landing on the floor, face-first.  
  
    “Ugh... Ow...” she groaned, before turning and looking behind her. The entire back of her rhumba thong was stuck onto the bar. She stared for a moment before slowly standing up on shaky legs, then reaching down and with one quick motion, pulling out any panty-fabric that had lodged itself up front instead, along with some that was still lingering in her backside. The action was like a bandaid; quick, easy and incredibly painful. Her womanhood felt like it was searing hot but her backside felt as if I blade had been taken between it almost. She groaned and looked at the remnants of her panties sadly, before letting them fall. She really liked those panties.... A sigh escaped her lips as she went to her dresser. Well... She wanted a shower. Not to get clean but just to... have SOMETHING to ease the pain on her aching nethers. After all, she still had more training with Corrin... and she refused to show any weakness. Even if her privates felt like they were aflame... like they did now. With that thought, she limped back into her bathroom, with the intent of a nice, cold, bath to help soothe the sting away.  
  
    During the night, unbeknownst the trapped samurai as she fought for her freedom, suffering for the sake of "training", her royal charge and to just not prolong her painful situation, Corrin was busy at work concocting the final phase to Hana's pain tolerance training. Her sketches may have been crude and a tad haphazard from the tiredness and coffee jitters, but Corrin could read them. That was all that mattered.  
  
    The next morning was spent by Corrin her simple device. A much large seesaw, retooled from a children's object to play on. It was simply far bigger. The next step was to go get Hana. She found the samurai girl out in the fields dressed in casual training gear. Their eyes met and briefly Corrin noticed a small glint of fear. Hana exhaled and steeled her nerves. That little fearful spark evaporated in the determined fire behind Hana's eyes. That same dimmed once Corrin spoke, holding out a black blindfold.  
  
    "I'm going to need you to wear this. This leg of your regimen I want to keep a surprise."  
  
    ".... A blindfold?" Hana asked curiously, looking down at it. "... Are we doing sensory training now? I thought this was all going to be pain tolerance," Hana pointed out, confused.  
  
    "It is, it is!" Corrin replied, thrusting out the blindfold a bit more, "This is about trust... And mostly just keeping my surprise for you, well... A surprise! Please put it on?"  
  
    ".... Fine," Hana sighed, taking the blindfold and putting it across her eyes, before tying it off. "There... Now what's the actual method of training?"she asked hesitantly. She wanted to complete it, she wanted protect Sakura... but she feared for the state of her behind at this point.  
  
     _Easier than expected_ , Corrin thought. "I'm going to lead you to it, c'mon," Corrin took her sister's handler by her hand lead her further in to a lightly wooded area. She came upon her Seesaw from Hell and grinned, "Okay, Hana... Stand... Right... Here! Perfect," She lined the samurai up with the lower angled side of the seesaw and pressured her in to sitting down. Like with the two sessions before, Corrin made it clear underwear would be involved. She gently pinched Hana's underwear and was very careful in pulling the cotton out to hook on to board for lift off.  
  
    Corrin took her position in a tree branch above the raised end of her seesaw, "Hana. Are you ready for this?" She asked.  
  
    ".... No but you're probably going to do it anyway," Hana replied, waiting with baited breath and clenched rump. "Just... Get it over with already." she called back. After all, how could it get any worse than what she suffered through so far?  
  
    Corrin would show her. With a gleeful smile across her face, excited to absorb all of the knowledge she could from rhis experience, the princess leapt from her sturdy tree branch down on to her end of the seesaw. Instantly, Hana was hauled up from her sitting position by an intense lifting wedgie. The spirited samurai could not touch solid ground, not as she was thrown in to the air and left to fall, making her already obscene wedgie that much intense as her groin and tender ass crack felt the brunt of all of that cotton being forced deeper than the fabric of underwear ever should be.  
  
    " ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!_** " Hana's scream was DEFINITELY heard by people... But then again, Hana harming herself and screaming that wasn't... TOO new to the camp. Her panties basically bolted into her rear with all the force of a siege weapon, and took Hana along for the right. Her eyes crossed and watered beneath the blindfold and she clenched her fists tight as she could, and grit her teeth. She was breathing heavily. That single pull was already leagues worse than any wedgie she'd had before, INCLUDING the ones from this training!  
  
    Corrin leapt back and without her weight Hanah fell back toward the ground. Ass first. The heavy plank smacked ground just behind Hana's tush.  Corrin had already scampered back in to the tree and leapt back on to her end of the seesaw for another go!  
  
    "Ah.... A-Aaah.... AAAAAGGGGH! " Hana wailed in agony as she was shot into the air once more, even catching her breath being interrupted by the merciless wedgie. It was amazing how much pain she could endure on the battlefield, but with this... Why was this on such a whole other level?! Though something she heard terrified her even more at this bounce. The sound of the fabric popping and snapping. Corrin heard it as well, and glanced over... she hadn't actually seen but Hana's panties now were actually quite cute. White panty-briefs, with a yellow waistband and legholes, and an adorable print of cherry blossoms all throughout it. Though Hana's thoughts were quite different from Corrin's.  
  
     _Th-these were a gift from Lady S-Sakura!_  She thought in panic, before starting to voice her complaint to Corrin. "Hold on, wait-- Ahhh!" she yelped as Corrin got off of the seesaw once more.  _Don't... Rip them! Are milady's gifts cursed?!_  Hana wondered to herself, whimpering now. Her butt was in unimaginable pain... But she didn't want her gift from Sakura demolished either!  _Please, PLEASE let her be done..._  she thought to herself, whimpering and trying to force herself to her feet.  
  
    The first launch had brought the white panty briefs high. The front had risen out of Hana's pants to come up over her tummy nearing the underside of her breasts and the back up to the back of her neck! The second had stretched them slightly further and thinned the fabric as every fiber screamed. Corrin was already in the tree, "Three!" She actually started to count down, "Two! ... One!" And she leapt.  
  
    "Mommy..." Hana whispered to herself before sheflew by the thong-thin seat of what used to be panty-briefs, bending over at the waist from the sheer force of launch against her. She let out a strained, silent scream of agony, her panties deciding they'd just give up the ghost here. She heard the fabric tearing, and felt the tension release, but the pain didn't stop, and she felt to the ground, panting heavily, one hand gingerly going behind her to feel if she was alright. They were torn alright... right at the sides of the waistband, and crotchseam, and she could only feel the threads of both, the latter just barely sticking out of her ass. "Ugh.... A-Are.... we done..."  
  
    Corrin let the plank fall with a heavy thud and walked around to crouch by Hana, "Yeah, Hanah, we're done," She said. She petted her head once again and removed the blindfold.  
  
    "Ow... That may have been one of the worst experiences of my life..." Hana muttered as she forced herself back to her feet and looked at Corrin before giving a grin. "But... I did it. For Lady Sakura... I'll endure anything. Do you have any more?! I'll take 'em all on...." she said, though in her heart she was PRAYING Corrin said no.  
  
    Corrin smiled, "I was considering more atomic laps, but... That's for another day!" She flashed Hana a bright smile and a thumbs up, "We're dome for today! Get some rest, you've really earned it." For Hana to not be a broken, crying mess right now was awe-inspiring really.  
  
    "YES! I DID IT!" Hana cheered, pumping her fists into the air before stumbling. "Oh, right! One last thing, Corrin. I want to thank you, for helping me." She said, smiling at Corrin happily.  
      
    The princess perked up, "Really?" And immediately grew skittish and suspicious of everything. This was a scheme from the start, a ploy to justify a series of harsh wedgies... Hana wanted to thank her for it?? No way, "I mean, there's no need to do that..."  
  
    "No, I insist. You've helped me better myself for Lady Sakura... and as odd as it is to say, I feel like I'm actually tougher now," Hana said, sincerity in her voice. "I mean, it'll take my butt a while to heal but I feel like I could even take on Effie after that training!"  
  
    That was some confidence! An earnest smile spread across Corrin's face and her expression warmed despite her underlying sense of danger. She could ignore that for now. Hana's devotion to the safety of her sister was touching, admirable too. "Well... I'm flattered, I suppose! I'm very happy I could help!"  
  
    "Absolutely. Here, lemme give you something," Hana said, before taking Corrin's hand.... then shoving her hard enough to make her stumble backwards to the tree. Hana was swift, and moved after her, grabbing her to keep Corrin from escaping and turning her around before pinning her to the tree, arms pinned behind her back. "Also... Those PANTIES," Hana said, irritation clear in her voice. She was trying to mask it but it was VERY clearly there... "Were a GIFT," Corrin felt the familiar feeling of fingers intruding on the back of her pants and finding the waistband of her own underwear. "From Lady Sakura," she finished, before yanking up hard. It hurt, but Corrin had DEFINITELY had worse... she WAS Still recovering herself, however. Though more worry came when she heard Hana's blade draw from it's sheath.   
  
    Hana acted quickly. She folded the panties waistband over several times into the panties themselves, before spearing the tip of her sword through it, followed by pushing it through the back of Corrin's shirt briefly, before Corrin felt the strap of her bra be peeled back, and the sword slide through it. She then saw it as the blade came over her shoulder, and embedded itself into the tree nearly halfway!... and then went further as Hana ROUNDHOUSE KICKED the handle, forcing it even further in. "There we go. Thanks a lot, Corrin!" She said cheerfully, admiring her handiwork. Corrin's own panties were nearly up to her shoulders, and had Hana's sword carrying the left side, just above the legholes, up higher than that, speared through Corrin's shirt, under her bra strap and into the tree... and not only could she not tear it without similarly tearing her shirt and slicing her own bra off, but she wouldn't be able to tear the panties off of it with them being folded so much and the area it was speared through being so thick! "... Well! I'll be off now!" Hana said cheerfully.  
  
    Corrin was left there mouth agape and bottom slightly burning as Hana hobbled off. She blinked once... Twice, that had just happened. Bent over against the tree, Corrin expected the damage while lightly squirming from the tightness if her underwear.  
  
    "uhm...? M-Mozu...? Anyone out there?" She called out. There was an overwhelming silent pause, "Aw man..."


End file.
